Wing it
by JaxShamille
Summary: Santana and Rachel become good friends and help each other out with school and life in general. Can Santana repay her friend by helping her get with the one person who seems most unlikely to reciprocate Rachel's feelings? - f/f Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry heard voices downstairs and a peel of feminine laughter that made her smile. It was nice to hear the sound from the usually angry and confrontational high-schooler that was no doubt joking with her fathers as they let her in. Rachel walked too her bedroom door and cocked her head to try and listen but the voices were a little too far away to make out any words.

With a chuckle to herself and slightly irritated sigh she walked back into her room and sat down at her study desk and looked over her homework again. She made it a point to get her homework done early so she had no distractions when it came to tutoring her friend.

"Berry. How are you this fine evening?" Santana Lopez asked as she sauntered into the room and sat down on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"Quite well thank you Santana. Yourself?" Rachel responded politely as usual.

"Swell." Santana smiled genuinely.

"You ready to get down to business?" Rachel asked not messing around as she stood up from the desk.

"Depends on what you mean by business." Santana said suggestively with a flirtatious raising of her right eyebrow.

"Santana you try so hard." Rachel said with a laugh and a shake of her head as she pointed at the desk.

"Can't blame a girl." Santana said with a shrug as she moved to sit at the desk.

"No I suppose not. How are things with Brittany?" Rachel asked as she pulled up a spare stool to sit beside Santana.

Santana didn't respond strait away, instead opting to get her books out of the bag she had carried in with her when she had come in. With a loud sigh she finished laying her books out and then turned to look at Rachel.

"Not well. She is with Arty and has no intention of leaving him. Besides me and Dave have a thing going on now." Santana finished with a shrug.

"Yes that is... perplexing... After what he did to Kurt how can you be dating him? Better yet, since you are a lesbian how can you be dating him?"

"See that's one of the things I like about you Rachel. My being a lesbian is always second thought to you." Santana smiled winningly but was clearly trying to avoid answering the question.

"Stop avoiding the question. Besides you know I don't care which way you swing." Rachel was not going to let it go.

"Can you keep a secret? … What am I saying, of course you can." Santana frowned at Rachel.

"Why do you by the way? You could tell all of McKinley if you wanted too." Santana asked as a second thought.

"I found out you were into girls by accident, its not my place to tell anyone. You will let people know when you feel like it." Rachel answered without hesitation.

"I didn't mean that, though I appreciate it. I meant why haven't you told anyone that you help me with this crap... that we are friends?" Santana quirked as eyebrow in question.

"If I told people you and I were friends they wouldn't believe me. You are ex-Cheerio Santana Lopez and I am Rachel Berry, self absorbed Gleek. Besides even though you are indifferent towards me at school you still don't act towards me there the way you do here." Rachel said honestly meeting Santana's eye.

"I'm sorry. You could tell people, I wouldn't deny it." Santana looked apologetic.

"Yes but you wouldn't tell people of your own volition. Its fine Santana it doesn't bother me. I know we are friends and that's all that matters." Rachel smiled warmly.

"You are too good to me." Santana returned the smile.

"I know. Now, whats the deal with you and Karofsky?" Rachel was like a dog with a bone.

"Well, the only chance we have of winning sectionals is if we have Kurt. And Karofsky royally fucked up with Kurt so I gave him an ultimatum. Besides Dave and I being 'together' gives us both a cover if anyone tries to out us." Santana explained casually as she opened her books.

"Outing 'us'? You mean Dave is gay?" Rachel asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"Yes. That is the secret you have to keep." Santana said looking sternly at Rachel.

"I'm a little offended you would give me that look, especially after what I just said. I know what it is like to be judged and belittled by peers Santana. I'm not about to out anyone." Rachel spoke in an affronted tone.

"You are right. I'm sorry." Santana said apologetically and gave Rachel's knee a brief squeeze.

"Its fine. So are we going to get this done, it is a school night." Rachel said seriously as she turned to the desk.

The next two hours of the evening were spent with Santana complaining about algorithms and Rachel getting frustrated by the latinas attitude. Finally when Santana began to understand they called it a night on the home work and Rachel suggested they just mellow out and watch a movie.

The two climbed onto Rachel's bed once the movie was in and settled down to watch it. It was a musical as that was all Rachel seemed to own. After a mere 40 minutes Santana fell asleep and Rachel didn't have the heart to wake her when the movie finished. Instead she moved and readjusted the sleeping Latina and got her under the covers before she went about her nightly ritual of getting ready for bed.

Once finished Rachel climbed under the sheets and rolled onto her side and went to sleep. She woke the next morning at 6:30 when her alarm went off and she climbed out of her bed to the sounds of loud grumbling. Santana had woken to the sound of the alarm looked at the clock and proceeded to complain about the early hour.

"Fuck Rachel, its 6:30." Santana spat.

"Then go back to sleep. I will warn you though I will probably end up making quite a bit of noise when I get on the elliptical." Rachel spoke over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom.

When Rachel walked back out in her work out clothes she chuckled to herself at the sight of Santana sprawled out on her bed asleep with her face buried in a down pillow. Rachel went about her morning as usual only this time trying to make less noise which seemed pointless because the Latina showed no sign of waking.

There was a small knock on her bedroom door just as Rachel was getting down from the exercise machine. She called out for who ever to come and smiled when her dad stepped in with a hot cup of coffee in his hand. This was not the first time Santana had fallen asleep and ended up staying the night and Rachel's fathers quickly figured out the best way to calm the fiery Latina when she first woke.

Hiram walked over to the bed after giving Rachel a good morning kiss on the forehead and sat down before laying a hand on Santana's shoulder and giving her a little shake while he said her name. Santana didn't seem to walk to stir so Hiram tried a little harder.

"Santana. Honey, wake up." Hiram shook her a little harder as he spoke louder.

"Five more minutes dad." Santana said groggily and Rachel snickered before walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"You are going to be late for school and you should wake up and call your mom and let her know you stayed over and are going strait to school from here. Its raining so you cant walk back to your place." Hiram said as he rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"OK OK I'm up." Santana said rolling over and sitting up before opening her eyes.

"Good girl. Now here is your coffee. You might want to borrow some of Rachel's clothes and take a shower before school. LeRoy will drop you girls off." Hiram said handing the coffee to Santana.

"Thank you Mr. Berry." Santana said taking the steaming cup gratefully

"What happened to dad?" Hiram asked with a smile as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you Mr. Dad." Santana corrected cheekily and Hiram laughed as he walked out and closed the door before him.

Santana sat in the middle of the bed and sipped the coffee slowly while Rachel showered. By the time her coffee was finished Rachel walked out fully clothed and Santana went into the bathroom. Before she could close the door Rachel called out to her.

"I put some of my clothes in there for you, so go ahead and take a shower. I'm sorry but you will have to wear one of my sweaters as its quite cold outside. The rest of it is as normal as I could find though." Rachel said over her shoulder with a smile.

"Thanks Rach." Santana said returning the smile and closed the door.

Rachel brushed out her hair and then went downstairs where her fathers were sitting in the kitchen. LeRoy was making pancakes as they happened to be Santana's favorite now she was no longer a Cheerio. Rachel walked over and gave LeRoy a kiss on the cheek and said a cheery good morning as she sat down at the kitchen table and poured herself a glass of juice.

"You should date her." Hiram said finally looking up from the news paper he seemed to be nose deep in.

"Dad, Santana and I are just friends you know that. I don't want to date her and she doesn't want to date me." Rachel said after a few minutes of stunned silence.

"How do you know she doesn't want to date you?" LeRoy asked curiously over his shoulder as he flipped some cooked pancakes onto a plate.

"Because I have it bad for a tall blonde. Not that Rachel isn't hot, and very sweet to me but my heart belongs to another." Santana said dramatically as she sat down beside Rachel at the table.

Rachel chuckled and handed the orange juice to Santana she poured herself a glass before taking a sip.

"Oh. Well that is a little disappointing." Hiram said putting the news paper down.

"Why is that?" Santana asked curiously.

"Because we quite like you and would like to see more of you. A couple of nights a week just isn't enough and we don't want Rachel to be lonely." LeRoy answered as he sat a large plate of pancakes in the middle of the table next to the syrup.

"Rachel wont be lonely, i'm sure she is crushing on someone. Besides i'm not 'out' I would make a terrible girlfriend for Rachel, shes so comfortable with herself and I am... not." Santana frowned at herself a little.

"I'm not crushing on anyone. Besides your being out or not wouldn't even factor into a relationship between you and I. You know I don't care about people knowing you are a lesbian, if we dated I would be completely OK with it being a secret until you felt like you wanted people to know." Rachel said honestly as she reached over and took two pancakes off of the stack in the center of the table.

Santana stared at Rachel for a long minute and then leaned over and kissed the smaller girl on the cheek.

"You are an amazing person. I cant believe I was such a contrite bitch to you all this time." Santana said with a warm smile.

"Santana you are a bitch to everyone except Brittany, I don't take it personally." Rachel said with a cheeky grin.

"You both suck. Cant even date to keep your dads happy." Hiram said with an exaggerated sigh.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes and Santana giggled as she also grabbed a couple of the warm pancakes.

"Sorry dad. You should just be happy that I have a friend." Rachel said after drowning her pancakes in syrup and handing the bottle to Santana.

"Oh we are sweetheart. Over the moon in fact. You and San, are just so cute together and we love her so much." LeRoy said with a wistful smile.

"I love you guys too but seriously, its not going to happen. I'll try and visit more if you like." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"That will do then I guess." Hiram said dejectedly.

"What makes you think Rachel is into girls anyways, she has certainly never hinted at it." Santana said as she started to eat her pancakes.

"Rachel isn't straight, she isn't gay either, she is just a lover and very open with us about it. She used to have a crush on her 3rd grade teacher. Miss. Simmons." Hiram said taking some pancakes and spreading raspberry jam over them.

"What? You are bi? I never would have guessed." Santana eyed Rachel curiously.

"Yes I suppose if you want to put a label on it. Except for Finn I hadn't really developed any crushes on anyone since Miss. Simmons as dad kindly pointed out." Rachel spoke around a mouthful of pancake.

"No fucking way. Never would have guessed." Santana said with a laugh.

"Language young lady." Hiram said sternly to the Latina.

"Sorry Mr... Dad." Santana finished when she received a stern look at what she was about to say.

Hiram grinned at that and LeRoy chuckled and Rachel shook her head with a smile. The rest of breakfast was spent with small talk and then they all cleaned up together before LeRoy told the two girls that he would take them to school since it was raining. Santana said she needed to grab her bag from Rachel's room

Rachel and LeRoy went out and hopped in the car while they waited and Rachel was surprised to see Santana wearing one of her sweaters when she came out and got in the car as well. Rachel didn't say anything but it kind of pleased her to see Santana in the knit sweater even though she figured Santana would just take it off when they got to school.

"Maybe we should drop Santana off a little ways down the road so no one sees her with me." Rachel suggested as they neared the school.

"Don't be silly Rachel it will be fine." Santana said from the back seat.

"Are you sure?" LeRoy asked curiously.

"Yeah i'm sure." Santana smiled.

They continued on there way to the front of the school where LeRoy rolled to a stop and bid both girls have a good day. He was a little surprised when not only Rachel but Santana as well leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before climbing out of the car.

Rachel had explained to her dads when she first became friends with Santana two months before, that Santana and herself weren't on the best of terms in the school environment but that she was OK with the silent treatment from the Latina and that it really wasn't a big deal. Both men had been a little hesitant to warm up to the young Latina until one night when Santana opened up to the two men and told them the circumstances of her and Rachel becoming close friends.

Outside of Brittany and Rachel, LeRoy and Hiram were the only two people Santana had actually admitted her sexuality too and it warmed both men to be so fully trusted by the naturally stand-offish young girl. Once the girls were out of the car and the doors were closed he drove off.

"Looks like Finn and Quinn are having another fight." Santana pointed out with a gesture towards the obviously fuming pair.

"That's all they seem to do lately. You wonder why they bother?" Rachel said with a shrug.

Before Santana could respond to the potentially rhetorical question a group of the football players walked up to them and stopped with a glare at Rachel.

"Get dropped off by your daddy, Berry? I hear he is a fag." One of the call players spoke harshly.

"You hear correct." Rachel said flatly, clearly not phased by the comment.

"I hope you don't want his number, he is married so it would just be awkward." Santana said sharply.

"Are you wearing one of Berry's sweaters. God you two aren't fucking are you?" A blonde football player asked rudely.

"And so what if they are? Don't you have anything better to do than make peoples lives miserable?" Kurt Hummel spoke from behind the two girls.

"So what if they are? Its fucking gross, its bad enough that we have to go to school with you Hummel. Don't want to be surrounded by dykes either." Said the first guy that spoke.

"Excuse me? Do you want to throw down?" Santana was irate at this point and Mercedes, who had walked up with Kurt had to grab the Latinas arm to stop her from getting in the football players face.

"What is going on here?" Quinn asked as she walked up without Finn who was usually her shadow.

"These guys think Santana and I are sleeping together." Rachel said flatly.

"Why would they think that?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Because I'm wearing Rachel's clothes. If you must know, not that its anyones business, Rachel has been helping me with school work. We ended up watching a movie last night when we were done and I fell asleep so she let me borrow some of her clothes cause I didn't have time to walk home and change." Santana explained in an angry tone as she looked back at the football players.

"Seems harmless to me. Come on guys I heard Mr. Shue wanted to see us all before first period." Quinn said stepping past the football players, her fellow glee members behind her.

As Kurt stepped past the boys one of them lashed out and went to shove him but with reflexes that surprised everyone who witnessed them, Santana grabbed the guys wrist and gave the guy a shove that sent him stumbling back into his team mates.

"Don't you dare touch him." Santana's voice was deadly quiet and Rachel and Quinn stood behind her staring daggers at the guy while Mercedes put her arm around a shaken Kurt.

"What ever. I'm not about to fight a bunch of girls." The guy said straitening up and gesturing his team mates follow him when he turned and started walking away.

"Brilliant start to the school day." Rachel said with a frown as she looked after the guys that were all wearing Letterman jackets.

Santana scowled and started walking again with everyone following her. Quinn and Rachel walking beside each other and Kurt and Mercedes behind them. They all seperated shortly after and went to there lockers to get there things for first period and put there bags away before meeting up again in the choir room were everyone else was sitting around waiting for there director.

Santana went and sat beside Brittany who was sitting with Arty and Quinn sat down beside Mercedes and Kurt. Rachel sat in her usual seat in the front and they all waited quietly. Finn walked in closely followed by Mr. Shue and he sat down beside Rachel in the front.

The glee meeting was brief, Mr Shue partnered everyone up and gave them all the assignment of picking the perfect song to describe themselves and sing it to there partner at the end of the week. Apparently another one of those team bonding things.

"Santana are you wearing one of Rachel's sweaters?" Mr. Shue asked distractedly as he was about to let them all head off to there classes.

"Yea. I fell asleep at her place last night." Santana said with a frown.

"You was at Berry's? Are you two getting it on cause I would pay money to watch." Puck said with a lecherous grin.

"God, no we are not getting it on. Rachel has been helping me with school work because believe it or not, I don't want to be a Lima Loser the rest of my life. Rachel and I are just good friends." Santana snapped and stormed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed the first installment. Twi-Ranger thank you for pointing out my mistake, i will remember that in the future =) **

**I don't own Glee i'm just borrowing the characters =) Feel free to leave comments, good or bad, feedback is always welcome.**

* * *

Rachel stared after Santana before turning to Noah who was asking her a question she didn't hear. With a frown she asked him to repeat himself without thinking she might regret it.

"I asked why she was so upset if you two aren't getting it on?" Rachel had seen Noah's more serious side but this was not it.

"Maybe Noah, because we was ambushed by the football team today and asked the exact same thing only more harshly." Rachel was scowling now. "It gets on my nerves and you know how short Santana's fuse can be."

"OK well I didn't know that. Besides since when are you two friends?" Puck asked with a confused look on his face that was mirrored by more than half of the Glee club.

"Since about a month and a half ago when it was storming really bad and Santana didn't have a ride home. My dad insisted on giving her a ride." Rachel explained with a frown.

"Your dad gave her a ride and she became your BFF?" Artie asked curiously.

"No not exactly. But she did hit it off with my dad really well and when he invited her over for dinner that night we got to know each other a little better, and I found out she needed some help with school work so we study together sometimes." Rachel was becoming irate with having to explain herself.

"That's it? That's how you guys became friends?" Finn asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Seems like Santana is a little easy." Noah said with a smirk.

"I beg your pardon?" Rachel asked with a steely glint in her eye and a hard voice.

"Whoa there Berry. My bad, I wont make bad jokes. But you and Santana are seriously friends?" Puck held up his hands defensively.

"Oh my gosh Puck, why are you still on that? So what if Berry and Santana are friends!" Quinn snapped at the guy.

"Yes, maybe you should go find Santana and apologize for being an ass." Zizes said from behind Puck.

"Good idea. Now if you don't mind, I have classes." Rachel said in a haughty tone as she turned and walked out of the choir room.

The rest of the day was spent like any other day at McKinley. Rachel sat with Kurt and Mercedes at lunch and none of them were hit with any slushies until shortly after 5th period when Tina and Mike change were making out by Mikes locker. At the end of the day the Glee members all met back in the choir room to find out who there partners would be for the weeks assignment.

Santana was paired with Quinn and Artie was paired with Zizes. Brittany was to be Rachel's partner and Noah and Tina were matched together. Mike was paired with Sam while Finn was paired with Mercedes and Kurt was to be Mr. Shues partner.

After a lot of quiet grumbling from the people who didn't get paired with there girlfriends or boyfriends they all left to head home or to do what ever after school activities they so pleased. The rain had finally stopped and Rachel and Brittany walked together and talked about the assignment until Brittany got called back by Artie who had stopped at his locker for his book bag.

Rachel waved good-bye too the couple and then headed off to her own locker. Upon arrival Rachel was met with three of the football players, all of whom gave her scathing looks. With a heavy sigh Rachel steeled herself and moved to her locker, opening it without acknowledging the boys beside her.

"So Berry I have to wonder what its like to have to fags for dads." The shortest of the players asked snidely.

"Yeah Berry, which one is your dad anyways?" The same blonde from that morning asked with a laugh.

"Actually if you must know, I have no idea who my biological father is. I was a turkey baster baby and they mixed there sperm together before inseminating my mother." Rachel said with a cold voice as she closed her locker and finally turned to face them.

"I almost feel bad for you Berry, your mother didn't want you and you got stuck with two fags for parents." The shorter guy spoke again and his companions all jeered at the comment.

"That's funny, I almost feel bad for you too. All those knocks to the head from football have clearly not done you any favors." Rachel spoke sweetly.

"What did you say to me Berry?" The football player got in Rachel's face.

"I sure hope you don't intend to hit a girl." Coach Beiste was standing behind her players with a bemused looking Quinn Fabray at her shoulder.

"What? No Coach, we were just having a chat with Berry here. Weren't we Berry?" The blonde guy said turning about and refusing to meet Coach Beiste's eye.

"Sure. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get home." Rachel said haughtily stepping past the boys.

Coach let her go and Rachel smiled a little as Quinn fell into step beside her on the way out of the school buildings.

"Thanks Quinn, for getting Coach Beiste." Rachel said when they were finally outside.

"No problem. Would hate for that pretty face to get beat up." Quinn said and then scowled.

"Uh. Sure. I'll walk you to your car." Rachel said not commenting on Quinn's statement.

"Thanks." Quinn said with a little smile.

They walked in silence and then parted ways with a smile and a cheery 'see you tomorrow' once they made it to Quinn's car. Rachel walked home enjoying the smell in the air after it had rained for most of the day. Once at the house she went into the kitchen to get a snack before proceeding up stairs to do her home work.

Rachel was just getting done when her phone made a sound, alerting her to getting a text message. She reached over and grabbed the device and checked the message with a laugh once she read it.

**Santana:**

**So if u r in2 chicks as well y cldnt I eva get you in2 bed with me?**

Rachel frowned before she responded to the text.

**Rachel:**

**You know I hate text speech. And you know i'm a virgin. I'm not about to jump into bed with someone unless I have romantic feelings towards them. I love you, but we are just friends.**

Rachel was satisfied with her response and sent it before putting the phone down and going into the bathroom to clean her face and relieve herself. When she walked back out 10 minutes later her phone was flashing, indicating she had another text message.

**Santana:**

**Deal with it. Well I love you too. Who do you have romantic feelings for? I could set you up!**

Rachel considered this for a long moment before chuckling and walking down stairs while she thought about her response.

**Rachel:**

**No thanks. It would be pointless anyways, I think i'm crushing on the one person most unlikely to reciprocate my feelings. **

Rachel was satisfied that she had said enough to the Latina without giving away too much. She admitted to herself that she had a crush but telling someone else was not going to happen. Especially seeing as how she was positive that said person could never feel the same.

She made herself a small meal for her dinner as her dads were out on there date night and wouldn't be back until quite late. While she cooked she received another text from Santana and she was shocked enough that she had to read it twice before she comprehended that Santana was a little more cluey than she assumed.

**Santana:**

**U r crushing on Q? No way. Since when?**

Rachel stared at the message and then sat the phone down electing to ignore the message. She finished cooking her dinner and sat down at the table to eat. She was halfway through her dinner when there was a loud knock on the door. Rachel had neglected to lock it when she came home and smiled ruefully at herself when she heard the door open and a familiar voice call out to her.

"Berry, where the hell are you?" Santana called stepping into the house and closing the door behind her.

"Kitchen." Rachel called dejectedly.

Rachel as sitting there staring at the table in front of her when Santana stormed in and glared at her. Rachel tried hard to ignore the gaze and kept her eyes on the plate in front of her and pushed her fork through the food. Santana reached over and pulled the plate away from Rachel and took the fork from her before sitting down across from her friend.

"Come on Rachel. Why didn't you text me back, i'm right aren't I?" Santana's tone was softer now and Rachel looked up.

"Aw come on Santana. Its embarrassing. Its Quinn!" Rachel pouted which was quite unlike her.

"So you really have feelings for Quinn? Since when, she treated you worse than I did! She still isn't very nice to you since she got back with Finn." Santana took a bite of Rachel's food and then looked down at it to try and figure out what was in it.

"For a while to be honest and it isn't like I meant to develop feelings for her, it just sort of occurred to me one day that I do actually have feelings for her." Rachel frowned a little.

"Oh man that sucks. But she has been nicer to you lately, maybe she would date you?" Santana suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Don't get my hopes up. Besides I think she is only nicer to me because she got back with Finn. Its no big deal I will get over it eventually." Rachel smiled a little sadly at Santana who was still eating Rachel's dinner.

"You are depressing me. Have a little faith. Santana is on it." Santana said winningly.

"God Santana, please don't do anything." Rachel pleaded with a groan.

"I can be subtle. Quinn is one of my best friends. I can at least find out how she feels about you really." Santana said taking another bite.

"Subtle as a bag of bricks. Just do not tell her how I feel about her, that would be mortifying and I don't need her to have another reason to hate me." Rachel scowled fiercely.

"Yeah no problem. You can trust me." Santana said finishing off the food.

"Great. Well you are here now, you want to play a board game or watch a movie?" Rachel asked taking the dishes over to the sink and washing them.

"Sure, which ever you prefer. I have nothing going on this evening." Santana said getting a dish towel and drying the dishes as Rachel washed them.

"Great, lets play a game." Rachel smiled and walked into the lounge when they were done.

Santana followed her when she put the now clean and dry dishes away and they sat down and played an amusing game of scrabble. They were still playing when Rachel's dads got home and after a small amount of cajoling the two men joined them on the floor to play monopoly.

Santana was the first one to fall asleep then followed by LeRoy. Hiram smiled at the sleeping pair and then nudged Rachel who was studying the game board closely. Rachel looked up and smiled at her dad.

"I got hassled at school today about you and daddy again." Rachel said remembering the days events. "I also got accused of being a lesbian."

"Teenagers. Did we get called fags again?" Hiram asked with a sad smile.

"Yeah, the football team saw daddy drop me and San off at school. It was dumb really, their insults are quite childish." Rachel said with a chuckle.

"Yes well I hope you was nice about your comebacks." Hiram raised an eyebrow in question.

"I was which is more than I can say for your little champion over there. Santana really does love you and daddy." Rachel smiled at the sleeping Latina.

"We love her too to be honest. We was a little worried to begin with but she is a sweetheart, she is more than welcome here anytime." Hiram smiled warmly as his daughter before turning kind eyes on the sleeping girl.

"Yeah she is pretty great when she isn't being a royal bitch." Rachel chuckled.

"Yeah. So why was accused of being a lesbian?" Hiram asked returning to the earlier conversation.

"Oh. They noticed San was wearing one of my sweaters and when she explained why they instantly assumed it was cause we were having sex." Rachel frowned.

"That sounds mighty typical of teenage boys I suppose." Hiram said knowingly.

"You aren't wrong. Its kind of late. Would you mind carrying her up to my room?" Rachel asked gesturing to Santana.

"Course not." Hiram said getting up and scooping up the Latina gently and starting for the stares.

Rachel walked closely behind her dad and turned down the blankets on her bed before allowing the man to put the Latina down on the mattress. Hiram leaned over and kissed Santana on the forehead smiling when she smiled in her sleep. Hiram then bid Rachel goodnight and left her room going back downstairs to wake his husband. Rachel changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth before sliding into the bed and going to sleep.

* * *

**Will be updated as often as i have time to write =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is a little shorter than the others as i have a baby and she takes up quite a bit of my time. Again Thanks everyone for the pleasant reviews =) I don't own Glee just borrowing the characters. =)**

* * *

Rachel woke up more so from the groaning behind her than the alarm sounding in front of her and she chuckled when a body leaned over her and a hand came down on the alarm clock, promptly shutting it off. The Latina then moved back to her previous position pressed against Rachel's back with an arm loosely slung over the smaller brunette.

"I need to stop falling asleep here, waking up at 6:30 every day is going to kill me." Santana grumbled into Rachel's hair.

"You are awfully melodramatic of a morning." Rachel pointed out with a laugh.

"Why are you laughing? How can you be so chipper this early in the morning?" Santana sighed against the back of Rachel's neck.

"Years of practice. Go back to sleep San, i'm sure dad will be up soon to wake you. I will put your clean set of clothes in the bathroom when i'm done so you can shower." Rachel said with a smile as she threw off her blankets and Santana's arm and climbed out of bed before tucking her friend back in.

"Thanks Rach, you're a peach." Santana said with a smile as she buried her face in the pillow and went back to sleep almost instantly.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend and went into the bathroom. She got started with her morning ritual and just like the previous morning she was just getting down from the elliptical when her dad walked in with a steaming cup of coffee. He smiled at his daughter and told her good morning before he went over to the sleeping Latina and again practically had to wrestle her awake.

Rachel laughed and showered and got dressed before moving back out into her bedroom when she heard her dads comments to Santana.

"San, Honey. LeRoy and I are going to fix up the guest bedroom for you. So if you ever just ant to come over and stay you can have your own room. Of course i'm sure Rachel doesn't mind you sleeping in here with her we just want to give you the option." Hiram was saying in a warm tone.

Rachel looked from her dad to her friend and was a little surprised by the tears that welled up in the Latinas eyes.

"Oh... Why are you guys so good to me, i'm a brat." Santana said with a chocked up voice.

"You might be a brat but LeRoy and I really do love you like our own Santana. You are more than welcome here any time. Even if we aren't here. Just no parties." Hiram said with a smile.

Santana sat down the now empty coffee cup on Rachel's night stand and then threw herself into Hiram's arms and sobbed happily.

"I love you guys too. Thank you." Santana said into the mans chest.

"You are very welcome sweetheart." Hiram said placing a little kiss on the top of Santana's head.

"San. You should go shower we are walking to school today and we need to leave earlier." Rachel said gently as she touched Santana's shoulder to get her attention.

Santana pulled back from Hiram and smiled at him before smiling at Rachel and nodding. She got up off the bed and hugged Rachel tightly, startling the smaller girl with the unexpected gesture.

"I really am, truly sorry Rachel. You are the best friend a girl could have." Santana said with a final sob as she composed herself.

"I forgive you. Now go shower." Rachel said kindly with a smile at the Latina.

Santana returned the smile and then walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and starting the water running for her shower. Rachel turned to her dad who was still sitting on the edge of her bed looking rather humbled by the Latina.

"That was awful nice of you dad. I think Santana needs that kind of love from people outside of her immediate family." Rachel said hugging her dad.

"Yeah well we really do care about her. In fact your father and I have talked about her a bit and we both agree that if we had had a second daughter we would want her to be just like Santana." Hiram said honestly.

"Yeah she is pretty great once she lets you in." Rachel chuckled lightly.

"You aren't wrong. I'm going down stairs to set up breakfast. Cereal today." Hiram said as he stood up, kissed Rachel lovingly on the forehead and then left the room.

Rachel finished gathering her small amount of books and a change of clothes into her school bag and then headed out the door and down stairs. She walked over to LeRoy who was leaning against the kitchen counter with a hot coffee in his hands and kissed him on the cheek.

"How did you sleep daddy?" Rachel asked warmly.

"Better once your father took me to bed. The lounge room floor is not that comfortable." LeRoy said with a rueful grin.

"I will second that." Santana said walking in and copying Rachel by kissing LeRoy on the cheek as a way of good morning.

The foursome moved and sat down together at the table where there was a small array of breakfast cereals and some milk. Rachel ate quietly while the others talked lightly about the coming weekend. Once breakfast was done Rachel and Santana washed up before leaving for school. They walked and talked about there Glee assignment.

"So you got paired with Brit... lucky." Santana said as they neared the school.

"Yeah I'd swap with you except for the no swaping rule." Rachel said with a grin.

"Yeah I just bet you would. I swear i'm going to get you and Quinn together." Santana said determinedly.

"You are welcome to try and don't get me wrong, but we are talking about Quinn 'very christian' Fabray." Rachel said with a laugh.

"What's your point Berry? When Santana Lopez sets out to do something, she doesn't stop until she does it." Santana said sternly.

"I don't doubt you for a minute San. I doubt her ability to change that drastically." Rachel explained frowning.

"We will see." Santana said mildly as the pair walked into the school.

"How do you plan to get her to go out with me?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Plan? Santana doesn't plan these things, she wings it." Santana said blowing Rachel a kiss and practically skipping off to her locker without another word.

Rachel smiled and shook her head before going to her locker, she was just getting her books for her first class when someone tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. Rachel turned around and smiled up at Brittany who was looking unusually serious.

"Are you sleeping with Santana?" Brittany asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Rachel was a little shocked by the question.

"Do you and San go down on each other?" Brittany asked with a frown as if she couldn't understand why Rachel didn't get it.

"Brittany seriously, Santana and I are only friends." Rachel sighed.

"Yeah but San and I are only friends too but we do stuff." Brittany reasoned.

"Well I suppose you have a point. Does the thought of me and Santana upset you?" Rachel was a little curious.

"Yes. She told me she loves me, I don't want her being with someone else." Brittany was honest Rachel had to give her that.

"Brittany I need to explain something to you. I know San said she loves you but you told her you are with Artie and that you weren't going to leave him." Rachel stated and waited for Brittany to show her understanding.

"OK so you know that is very unfair of you to feel that way since you told Santana that you wouldn't leave Artie for her." Rachel was trying not to upset the blonde but she felt like she was failing when she looked over and saw the sad look on the girls face.

"But I love her too, I just love Artie as well." Brittany looked like she might cry.

"I know Brittany but you cant have them both." Rachel spoke gently.

"I know. Sorry Rachel." Brittany said with a small smile.

"Its OK Brittany. Lets get to class." Rachel returned the smile and they walked off to the English glass they had together first period.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review good or bad all are welcome. I will post another chapter in a day or two depending on if i have time, definitely will post another chapter within the next 4 days. =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews guys they are always appreciated. I had the time so i got chapter 4 written out before bed tonight i hope you all enjoy it =) Again i don'd own Glee just burrowing the characters. The Song as stated in this chapter is I'm not your hero by Tegan and Sara **

* * *

_Standing where I am now, standing up at all_

_I was used to feeling like I was never gonna see myself at the finish line_

_Hanging on to parts of me, hanging on at all_

_I was used to seeing no future in my sight line_

Rachel and Brittany sat facing each other in front of the Glee members while Rachel sang the song she had picked for the assignment. Brittany smiled and Rachel ignored the some what confused looks on everyone elses faces.

_Sometimes it feels like they wanna remind me_

_Send all those villains after me_

Santana was the only one that didn't look confused as she was the only person in the room Rachel had ever really opened up too. Santana knew Rachel better than Mercedes and Kurt, both of whom were Rachel's long time friends.

_I'm not their hero_

_But that doesn't mean that I wasn't brave_

_I never walked the party line_

_Doesn't mean that I was never afraid_

_I'm not your hero_

_But that doesn't mean we're not one and the same_

Rachel couldn't help but glance at Quinn when she sang this line and was a little surprised to see a small smile on the blondes lips. More surprising Rachel saw recognition in the other girls eyes and Rachel wondered if Quinn knew the song.

_Feeling like I am now lighting up the hall_

_I was used to standing in the shadow of a damaged heart_

_Learning all I know now, losing all I did_

_I never used to feel like I'd be standing so far ahead_

Another glance at Quinn shower the blonde had started to silently sing along to the song as she watched Rachel. Rachel met the blondes eye and looked away after a short moment, instead looking at Santana who was subtly watching Quinn.

_Sometimes it feels what I recovered you lost_

_Sending your peaceful loss to me_

Another glance at Quinn saw a sad smile in the blondes eyes and Rachel had to wonder if Quinn was perhaps thinking about Beth. Quinn was looking down in front of herself and so Rachel continued to watch the blonde as she sang.

_I'm not their hero_

_But that doesn't mean that I wasn't brave_

_I never walked the party line_

_Doesn't mean that I was never afraid_

_I'm not your hero_

_But that doesn't mean we're not one and the same_

Rachel didn't notice that her voice had dropped a little as she sang the verse, still watching Quinn who had looked up again and met her eye. They stared at one another for a full minute before Rachel broke the gaze and turned back to look at Brittany who was still smiling.

_Sometimes it feels like the side that i'm on_

_Plays the toughest hand, holds the longest stand_

_Sometimes it feels like i'm all they've got_

_It's so hard to know i'm not what they want_

_Sometimes it feels like the side that i'm on_

_Plays the toughest hand, holds the longest stand_

_Sometimes it feels like i'm all they've got_

_It's so hard to know i'm not what they want_

At the last line Rachel found herself looking to Quinn again and blushed when she saw the calculating stare that the blonde had focused on her. Not knowing what that look meant Rachel frowned a little and looked to Santana who was looking at Rachel with a questioning look and shrugged when Rachel returned it.

_I'm not their hero_

_But that doesn't mean that I wasn't brave_

_I never walked the party line_

_Doesn't mean that I was never afraid_

_I'm not your hero_

_But that doesn't mean we're not one and the same_

_I do my best to walk the finest line_

_Till I've had all that I can take_

Rachel finished the song and smiled when the Glee members all clapped there hands. Mr. Shue walked forward and said a few words to the group before turning to Rachel and giving her a serious look before he spoke.

"Rachel that was very well done but i'm not sure you understood the point of the assignment." The glee club director spoke clearly.

"How do you mean Mr. Shue?" Rachel asked frowning.

"Well the point of the assignment was to pick a song to sing that described you the bed. This song you picked seems to sing of not really measuring up. You are the most confident and determined person I know." The man said with a warm smile.

"Outwardly yes, you are right Mr. Shue, but everyone has there insecurities. I have many, I doubt myself every day. The only difference is that I don't give into the doubts." Rachel spoke honestly.

"I guess you have a very fair point. I don't recognize the song though, enlighten me?"

"It's called I'm not your hero, Mr. Shue. Its by sisters Tegan and Sara." Quinn Fabray had spoken out before Rachel could respond

Mr. Shue looked at Rachel for confirmation but Rachel was staring at Quinn again who was smiling warmly at Rachel. Rachel swallowed before turning back to Mr. Shue when he spoke a little louder to get here attention.

"That's right. I have a couple of their albums, this song happens to be one of my favorites." Rachel explained.

"I will have to look them up. Thank you Rachel, you and Brittany can take your seats now." Mr. Shue said smiling.

Rachel and Brittany had been the last pair to perform their songs and so all that was left was for Mr. Shue to talk about the up coming sectionals as Brittany had sang her song before Rachel. Rachel sat in the front row again next to Kurt and stared at the floor in front of her feet, wondering about Quinn.

Mostly Rachel wasn't entirely sure how Quinn could possibly know about Tegan and Sara let alone care about them enough to know one of their songs well enough to be able to sing along. Of course Rachel realized it was just a stereotype that Christians couldn't be accepting of the LGBT community on a whole but Rachel didn't think Quinn was someone that open minded.

Rachel suddenly found herself feeling quite humbled by this knew knowledge of Quinn and she smiled brightly. She was still beaming at the floor when Kurt nudged her and she looked up, everyone was looking at her curiously and she had to asked what was wrong.

"Rachel where is your head at. I asked if you had any input about Sectionals." Mr. Shue was frowning at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. No not at present Mr. Shue." Rachel blushed a little that she had been caught daydreaming.

"Well alright then that's it for today guys. Have a good weekend." Mr. Shue said finally dismissing them all.

Rachel stayed seated for a moment for rising to her feet, she was about to follow the majority of everyone else out the door when a warm hand rested on her arm. Turning Rachel came face to face with a still smiling Quinn and Rachel gave her a friendly smile.

"I really liked your song choice Berry, you pulled it off very well." Quinn said kindly and Rachel's smile grew.

"Thanks, although I must admit i'm a little surprised you know of the song." Rachel said with a questioning tone.

"I just bet. I'll see you later Rachel." Quinn said as she began to step away.

The hand that was still on Rachel's arm trailed lightly down to the hand and brushed over the slender fingers there before the contact was broken. Rachel stood there watching the blonde walk away as her arm tingled for the contact. With a frown Rachel followed slowly behind, not looking up until she felt an arm slide around her other arm.

Looking to her left Rachel smiled when she saw Santana and Brittany connected by the arms and now similarly connected to herself. Brittany was saying something and Santana was listening raptly until the blonde fell silent and Santana chuckled and then turned to Rachel.

"So my question is, how did Q know that song? I have never even heard of them until yesterday and it was apparent that no one else had any clue the duo even existed." Santana spoke seriously.

"Yeah your guess is as good as mine San. She kind of lagged back and talked to me briefly when everyone else left and I kind of tried to figure out how she knew but she dodged the question like Neo dodges bullets." Rachel frowned again.

"Was that a Matrix reference? I don't know whats nerdier, the fact you made the reference or the fact that I got it." Santana scowled at no one in particular.

Rachel and Brittany both laughed as the trio stopped at Rachel's locker. Rachel was just about to disentangle her arm and step away from Santana when she heard a familiar scathing tone behind her.

"Look its dyke Berry and her dyke girlfriend." The blonde football player spoke loudly.

"Did you guys want something?" Rachel asked turning and quirking an eyebrow at the boys.

"We want you filthy dykes to get out of school." It was a different boy this time, one of the ones that usually hung back and let the blonde talk.

"Oh I think you are confused, I don't see any dykes here, filthy or otherwise." Rachel said politely.

"Are you just trying to piss us off Berry?" The shortest ball player asked angrily.

"Maybe she is, is it working?" Quinn Fabray had shown up again and stepped up beside Rachel.

"Quinn this has nothing to do with you. Run along back to your little boyfriend and leave us alone." The blonde guy spoke to the ex-cheerleader.

"I don't have a boyfriend so I think I will just hang out here thanks. Maybe you guys should leave Rachel and Santana alone?" It sounded like a suggestion to Rachel.

"Yeah cause god knows we haven't done anything to your stupid asses." Santana spat finally.

"Just your gay ass being here is enough." Spat the blonde ball player.

Santana was about to step forward when Brittany wrapped an arm around the small latinas waist to hold her back. Rachel looked from Santana to Quinn when she felt a warm hand in the inside of her arm. The grip on her arm was tight and Rachel looked from the hand to the owners face and was a little surprised to see Quinn practically fuming.

"I think, perhaps that you boys should just leave us alone. Since Coach Beiste is standing up the corridor a ways watching this little interaction." Rachel spoke calmly as she turned slightly towards Quinn and patted the hand on her arm.

The football plays all turned around and saw that Beiste was in fact watching for a short ways away. Cursing the boys all stalked away and Rachel smiled at Beiste who returned the smile before walking back into the teachers lounge.

"I swear to god Rachel you are going to get the shit beat out of yourself." Quinn said in a firm voice.

"Pardon? What gives you that idea?" Rachel was a little confused, both at the tone and the comment.

"Jees Rachel, that's the second time this week they have gotten up in your first, and I swear the first time you nearly got your nose broken." Quinn was looking angry now as she turned to face Rachel fully.

"Well lucky for me you have been there both times to save me." Rachel said with a grin.

"Don't be stupid Rachel. Just because i'm willing to get my ass beaten with you doesn't mean you are lucky that i'm there. Its only be Beistes presence both times that has saved your ass." Quinn snapped and then turned and walked away without another word.

Rachel and Santana both stood and stared after Quinn before they turned and faced one another with shocked and confused expressions on their faces. Santana was the first one to break the silence.

"Quinn Fabray just said she was willing to take a hit for you Rachel... She has never said anything like that before to either me or Brit and we are meant to be her best friends."

"She said with me, not for me Santana. I will admit that it was a very curious comment but why was she mad at me and I'm almost positive she meant nothing... intimate about the comment." Rachel was about as convinced as Santana looked, which as not very.

"I don't know Rachel you might be in with a serious shot there. She obviously likes you even if she wont say so directly. Besides didn't you hear? She and Finn broke up." Santana pointed out.

"Yes I wonder why? I mean I know they have been fighting a lot lately but I didn't think they would break up." Rachel turned to her locker as she pondered this out loud.

"You only hoped right. I don't know but it is my personal mission to get to the bottom of Q's feelings for you Rachel. Its the least I can do for someone who is practically my sister." Santana said warmly and Rachel turned back to her and gave her a brief hug before gathering her book bag from her locker.

"You are the best San. I got to head home. You both still coming over tomorrow?" Rachel asked the two ex-cheerleaders.

"Yeah we will be there, right Brit?" Santana said looking kindly at the tall blonde.

"Sure will be. See you Rach." Brittany said smiling as she and Santana started to walk to there own lockers.

"Bye guys." Rachel called and started out on her walk home with a smile on her face and thoughts of Quinn's odd behavior lately on her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again everyone. So i've decided, time allowing of course, that i will try to get a chapter posted once a day as i am genuinely enjoying writing this FanFic. I wouldnt worry too much about Rachel getting beaten up, i dont have the heart to have that sweet face marred in anyways. =)**

**Again i don't own Glee just borrowing the characters. All reviews are welcome, don't be shy about pointing out any flaws. =) **

* * *

Rachel was walking around in the grocery store when she heard her phone make a sound and she reached into her purse and pulled it out.

**Santana:**

**We're at home. Where are you?**

**Rachel:**

**Grocery. Will be there in 30.**

Rachel finished grabbing the few items she had gone out for and went to the cash register. While standing there she saw the blonde football player walking around with one of his team mates. With a sigh Rachel tried her best to make herself as unnoticeable as possible.

Rachel got her things paid for and glanced around to see where the football players might have been and when she didn't see them she smiled and walked out of the store. The smile dropped off of her face when she neared her car and noticed the football players leaning against it.

"Berry you might want to rethink the vanity plate." The blonde said tossing an aerosol can across the parking lot and striding away from the car with his friend in tow.

Rachel watched them walk away and moved over to her car and saw the damage they had done. It bright pink paint the word 'dyke' was written on her car. She walked to the other side and saw the word 'queer' in the same tone of pink. With an angry growl Rachel threw the grocery back in the car and got in the driver seat and drove home.

Pulling into the drive way of her home Rachel jumped out of her car and grabbed her groceries before storming into the house and slamming the door. She was about to take a step when the bottom of the paper grocery bag tore and all its contents fell to the floor.

"Fuck!" Rachel exclaimed loudly.

Rachel bent down and was gathering the things from the floor when another set of hands came into view and started helping also. Rachel looked up about to thank Brittany for the help but stopped when she saw it wasn't Brittany but Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn!" Rachel said a little shocked to see the blonde.

"Rachel. I hope you don't mind i'm here. Santana invited me." Quinn spoke with a smile.

"No, not at all. The more the merrier." Rachel said as the shock melted off her face to be replaced with the scowl from before.

"Did I hear you swear? Is everything OK? Nothing broke when it hit the floor..." Quinn was looking a little confused.

"Ah, take a look at my car and you tell me." Rachel said standing up and moving around Quinn to angrily walk into the kitchen while Quinn frowned and opened the front door.

Rachel was putting the few things away when she heard the front door slam and a moment later a shout from Quinn from the front door.

"Who the fuck did that?!" The outrage was evident in the blondes tone.

"Guess." Rachel said when Quinn appeared in the kitchen.

"Son's of bitches. How did they even know it was your car, you usually walk to school or your dads drop you off." Quinn asked still visibly angry.

"Vanity plate." Rachel said as Brittany and Santana walked into the kitchen.

"Whats all the yelling? You two aren't fighting are you?" Santana asked curiously.

"No those stupid jokes spray painted words on Rachel's car." Quinn said with a scathing tone.

"What? What did they paint on it?" Brittany asked.

"'Dyke' and 'Queer'. I want to punt them in the balls." Quinn said still angry.

"Yes well its what ever. Lets not let it ruin the rest of our day." Rachel said finally letting the anger go and looking at her three friends.

"Sometimes I really dislike your attitude Berry." Quinn said frowning.

"I know. Come on lets get the fun started." Rachel said with a brilliant smile.

Rachel walked into the lounge with Quinn behind her and missed seeing the blonde checking her out. Santana on the other hand had noticed the perusal Quinn was giving the small brunette. Santana just rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed LeRoy's phone.

"Daddy, its San. Sorry to interrupt your date night." Santana spoke into the receiver on her phone.

"_San, honey, is everything OK?" LeRoy asked worriedly. _

"No one is hurt don't freak out. I just wanted to let you know that Rach's car was spray painted while she was the store today. I just didn't want you to freak out when you got home and saw it." Santana explained hurriedly so the man wouldn't freak out.

"_Oh no. What was painted on it? Who did it?" Leroy was frowning you could hear it on his voice. _

"Some jocks from school kind of have it out for Rachel. They noticed her car and waited the words 'Queer' and 'Dyke' on it." Santana sat down on the couch beside Brittany while Rachel got the board games out of the closet under the stairs.

"_Oh why would they do that? Is it because of what you told us about the other day? You wearing her clothes or something?" LeRoy asked with a sad sigh. _

"Yeah. Bunch of teenage boys, a few brain cells short of a clue." Santana said with a laugh.

"_How is Rachel?" LeRoy asked after he laughed at Santana's comment. _

"She was a bit irate when she first got here but I think that was more the grocery bag tearing. She is fine now. Like I said, I just wanted to let you and dad know so you don't freak out when you get home and see it." Santana said kindly.

"_OK Thank you sweetie. You girls have fun." LeRoy was smiling on his end of the phone. _

"You both, too. Bye Daddy." Santana said grinning and then hung up the phone.

"Thanks San, I didn't even think to let them know." Rachel said sitting down on the carpet and putting the board games down in front of her.

"I am a smart one." Santana said with a cheeky grin.

"Jees San, I didn't know you was that close with Rachel's dads. Are you two dating in secret?" Quinn asked only half joking.

"Yeah right, I'm not Rachel's type." Santana said scrunching her nose.

"When did I say that?" Rachel asked a little outraged that the conversation was again on her and Santana.

"You didn't But dad showed me one of your photos of your 3rd grade class and your teacher was the tall blonde type. I'm of average height and brunette." Santana explained like it was obvious.

"Oh. Thanks for pointing that out. To answer your question Quinn, no we aren't dating, secretly or otherwise. What are we playing?" Rachel asked trying to steer the question towards a safer subject.

"You are into girls Rachel? That's odd, I distinctly remember you stealing my boyfriend once." Quinn pointed out mildly.

"Yes well i'm into anyone I have feelings for... not strictly boys or girls... Now The game of Life, Scrabble or Monopoly?" Rachel tried again as a mild blush stole up into her cheeks.

"The Game of Life." Brittany said with a smile and she slid down to sit on the floor across from Rachel.

"So you are into tall blonde girls and... Talk dark and handsome guys?" Quinn didn't seem to want to drop it and spoke before Rachel could say anything.

"Ugh, Quinn really do we have to have this conversation?" Rachel asked with a groan.

"Don't see why not. So who are into now Rachel? I know its not still Finn since I hear you turned him down earlier in the week after he and I broke up." Quinn was staring intently at Rachel and it was making the brunette more than a little nervous.

"Yes I did turn him down. You and he had just broken up, but you are right i'm no longer into Finn. I'm not into anyone." Rachel finished lamely.

"Oh really?... If you aren't into anyone why do you refuse San?" Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion.

Santana stood up and walked into the kitchen when Rachel looked at her for help. Rachel glared after the retreating form of the other brunette and then looked back at Quinn who was watching her closely. With a sigh Rachel stalled while she set up the board game the quiet Brittany had picked.

"Because Quinn believe it or not I don't just want to have sex with everyone who offers, or asks I have never done that with anyone and I don't intend to do it unless its meaningful." Rachel explained after a moment longer of silence.

Quinn sat and watched Rachel without speaking and Rachel found she couldn't look away from the hazel eyes of the blonde. Quinn seemed to be about to say something when Santana walked back in with a few cans of soda and a bottle of juice. Rachel tore hey eyes away from the blonde and accepted the juice.

"So San, how exactly did this happen? You and Rachel practically becoming family I mean." Quinn asked curiously turning the conversation away from Rachel's romantic preferences.

"Oh. Well to begin with she ran into me, literally, at the mall a couple months ago and overheard something. I was about to beat the crap out of her and make her swear she would never say anything to anyone when she blinded sided me with her understanding. The next time we spoke was a week after when I was walking home in the rain and her dad stopped to give me a ride." Santana explained as she sat down on the floor next to Brittany and opened her soda.

"So that's how you both got so close? Just like that?" Quinn was a little confused.

Rachel could understand how Quinn might be confused about that explanation It wasn't something you would think possible, to befriend the angsty Latina so easily. Rachel smiled at Santana and then helped Brittany with the board game.

"Not really. I was still a little pissy but her dad invited me to come here and change into some of Rachel's clothes and stay for dinner. I felt like it would piss Rachel off so I said yes. It didn't piss her off and I actually found myself enjoying the company of the three Berry's." Santana said with a warm smile.

"Yep. San, mentioned having trouble with her math and history classes so I offered to help her out. She fell asleep the first night she came over for a tutor session and I guess waking up in a bed with me wasn't so bad and it became a habit." Rachel explained with a chuckle.

"You both share a bed when San sleeps over?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Not always intentionally, sometimes we are just on her bed talking or watching a movie and I fall asleep. Apparently i'm pretty cute when I sleep so she never wakes me up, just puts me under the blankets and leaves me be." Santana grinned at this.

"Its not that you are cute when you sleep San, its that you are a bitch when people try to wake you up. Why do you think dad has the coffee system in place?" Rachel asked teasingly.

"The coffee system?" Quinn asked with a frown.

"Yeah, if you try to wake her up without a coffee at hand she can be a total bitch. So my dad always comes up to wake her himself and brings her a coffee. On a week day that is, if its a weekend we tend to just let her wake up on her own." Rachel explained casually.

"Interesting." Quinn stated after a moment.

"Yeah yeah. The dads gave me my own room here anyways so I don't have to share with Rachel anymore. Though to be honest I sleep better with her there." Santana said a little quietly at the admission.

"You know you're welcome to share with me, I don't mind at all. Besides your a warm bed buddy. Are we playing this game or what?" Rachel asked frowning now.

"Yeah come on lets play." Brittany said in a somewhat whiny tone that you just couldn't refuse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, thanks everyone for the kind reviews i'm glad you are all liking it so far. I do not own Glee just borrowing the characters. Enjoy chapter 6 everyone =) If you see any problems let me know. **

* * *

Rachel was shaken awake and she started and looked around before she focused on her dads face. Rachel was slightly confused for a minute until she realized she was in the lounge room and she remembered why she was there. She looked over and saw Brittany curled up by herself on the floor with a few Scrabble tiles stuck to her face.

"Rachel, honey, we took San up to her room but we aren't sure what to do with these other two." LeRoy said quietly and Hiram looked down at Rachel over his husbands shoulder.

Rachel frowned for a moment and then felt a pressure on her thighs and she looked down to see Quinn's head pillowed on them. Rachel started again flinching a little and the twitch in her legs seemed to be enough to wake the blonde.

"Uh, take Brittany up to San's room." Rachel said looking away from Quinn as she slowly seemed to blink awake.

"OK. And this one?" Hiram asked gesturing to Quinn as he failed to notice her open eyes.

"Ah... I... Quinn can share with me." Rachel stammered before clearing her throat and sitting up.

LeRoy didn't hesitate to scoop the blonde up off of the floor and follow his husband up the stairs. Quinn didn't protest like Rachel expected her too she just looked back at Rachel over LeRoy's shoulder. Rachel followed closely behind and turned down her sheets when her daddy stepped aside at the bed.

LeRoy laid Quinn, whose eyes were closed again, down on the bed and kissed Rachel on the forehead before walking to the door and then stopping to look back at his daughter and speaking quietly.

"We will look into getting your car repainted tomorrow honey, i'm sorry those boys are treating you badly."

"It's OK daddy, they are just silly boys. They will grow up eventually, I hope." She smiled warmly at her dad before stifling a yawn.

"Sleep well girls." LeRoy said stepping out of the room and closing the door.

When Rachel looked over at Quinn again she was laying quietly with a startled look on her face as she looked towards the door. Rachel frowned but stayed quiet as she moved and found her pajamas before walking into the bathroom and changing.

When she walked back out and looked at Quinn she saw the blonde was watching her closely. Rachel steeled her nerves and walked over and climbed into the bed. She laid back and stretched a little, feeling her muscles tight from being asleep on the floor.

"He knew I was awake up carried me up here anyways." Quinn spoke finally.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Rachel asked turning her head to look at Quinn's face.

"Both?" Quinn said frowning.

"Oh, well yes my dads are very sweet people." Rachel said in way of explanation.

"But, why would they carry a stranger up stairs when they could carry their own daughter?" Quinn was sounding as confused as she looked.

"Because i'm not the biggest fan of being carried and they know that. It's not like I mind at all. Does it bother you?" Rachel asked curiously.

"No I guess not. It's just strange. I didn't know people could be that nice. My dad would have just woken me up and sent me to bed." Quinn said quietly as she shifted around under the sheets.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked with a curious frown.

"Unbuttoning my jeans." Quinn answered with a sigh.

"Why?" Rachel asked with a squeak and then cleared her throat and looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"These jeans are a little tight, it's more comfortable to sleep with them unbuttoned." Quinn said settling down finally.

"Oh! Hey would you like to borrow something of mine to sleep in?" Rachel asked quickly.

"You got any boxers?" Quinn asked curiously with a small smile.

"Uh, yeah somewhere let me look for them." Rachel said sliding out of the bed and going over to her dresser and rummaging through the most likely draw.

Quinn laid quietly and watched Rachel with a small smile on her face. Quinn had heard about the game night from Santana and hadn't really had to fish for an invite regardless of how prepared she was to do that. So far it was turning out better for the blonde than she first expected it would. Rachel stood and turned round and Quinn chuckled at the triumphant look on the brunettes face as she held up the boxers.

"Thanks Rachel." Quinn said climbing out of the bed and taking the boxers off the brunette.

Rachel expected Quinn to go into the bathroom and change into the boxers but was rather surprised when the blonde simply shimmied out of her jeans there in front of her. Rachel couldn't stop her eyes from dropping to the long legs she had seen countless amounts of time. Admiring the stems she looked them up and down for a moment before she realized Quinn was wearing a thong.

With a furious blush Rachel tore her eyes off of the blonde and stepped around her and got back into her bed rolling onto her side, facing away from Quinn. After a few more moments and the sound of clothes being dropped on the floor Rachel felt Quinn climb back into the bed behind her.

"So Rachel..." Quinn started.

Rachel waited expecting Quinn to continue but soon realized she would have to respond before the blonde would say anything else.

"Yeah?" She said in a strangled tone.

"Have you always been bi?" Quinn's question startled Rachel a little.

"Uh, yes I suppose so." Rachel answered slowly.

"Was your first crush a girl or a boy?"

"Girl." Rachel answered without hesitating.

"Then how did you know you weren't a lesbian? How many boys have you had crushes on?" Quinn asked quickly.

"Just the one." Rachel said choosing not to answer the first question.

"So how did you know you weren't a lesbian?" Quinn pushed.

"Uh, I had feelings for Finn that's how." Rachel was a little annoyed at this point, with the conversation.

"Did you really?" Quinn asked seriously.

"I..." Rachel was about to answer that yes she did but she stopped and thought about it for a long moment.

Finn was a sweet boy and quite good looking but if Rachel was honest he annoyed her more than he enamored her. Frowning she remembered the boys terrible mannerisms and the way he refused to send a readable text. Rachel didn't know how to answer when she began to doubt whether she did actually have feelings for him.

"I thought not. Goodnight Rachel." Quinn said when Rachel didn't say anything.

"Night Quinn." Rachel mumbled quietly.

Rachel laid there for almost an hour before she was able to fall back to sleep. She slept soundly and didn't wake again until her alarm sounded at 7am. Rachel reached out and turned it off before she felt the arm wrapped tightly around her and the nose pressed against the back of her neck.

Remembering that it was Quinn and not Santana that was pressed against her back Rachel stiffened even as a warm feeling spread through her body. The blonde stirred but only seemed to burrow closer to her.

"God Rachel, it's 7am on a Sunday morning, what is up with that." The blonde mumbled into the back of Rachel's neck making the brunette shiver.

"I like to keep my schedule." Rachel said in husky voice and hoped Quinn would just think it was cause she had just woken up.

"I'll have to remember that. Can I keep sleeping?" Quinn asked squeezing Rachel a little.

"Of course. Get up when ever you like. Uh, can you let go, I need to use the bathroom." Rachel said touching Quinn's arm lightly.

"Sorry." Quinn muttered moving her arm away from Rachel and letting her up.

"No problem. Go back to sleep. Come down when ever you like." Rachel slid off the bed and turned and tucked Quinn in which got her a warm sleepy smile.

Rachel stared for a moment before she went into the bathroom and closed the door. Rachel had dated Finn for a while and although she had never let him past first base they had had a few rather heavy make out sessions. Rachel how ever had never experienced lust before that morning.

The brunette leaned against the door and took a deep calming breath before stepping over to the shower and turning on the cold water. Rachel had decided the moment she had gotten out of the bed that a cold shower was the only thing that would help her and so she undressed and jumped into the shower giving a startled cry as the cold water hit her body.

Quinn was still awake when she heard the water start to running and gave a knowing smile when she heard the cry that was slightly muffled threw the door. Quinn chuckled and rolled onto her stomach and breathed in the scent that was purely Rachel Berry that was all over the pillow her face was buried in. Quinn fell asleep laying like this with a small smile on her lips and the thought of a hot and bothered Rachel on her mind.

Rachel was pretty sure she had just taken the quickest shower in the history of man kind. She got dressed into a pair of slacks and a button up long sleeve shirt before blow drying her hair and then walking out into the bedroom. She moved over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping blonde who had a curious little smile on her lips.

Rachel shook herself and turned and walked out of the room going downstairs where she could hear voices in the kitchen. Rachel walked in and was a little surprised to see Brittany sitting at the counter talking animatedly to LeRoy. Hiram smiled at Rachel who walked over and hugged him good morning before going to the fridge and getting herself some juice.

"Rachel honey, how come you have never bought Brittany home before?" LeRoy asked with a smile at his daughter.

"She's not mine to bring home. She is San's 'tall and blonde'." Rachel said with a smile as she moved to sit beside the other girl.

"Then I must have words to Santana about neglecting to invite her over before now." LeRoy said serious.

Rachel laughed at the determined look on her daddy's face and then turned to the blonde who was looking a little confused by the comments. Rachel smiled and patted Brittany's arm to get the blondes attention.

"How are you this morning Brittany. I didn't think you would be up so early." Rachel said warmly.

"I'm good. Yeah I told Artie I would meet him at Bread sticks for breakfast at 9. What do you mean by 'tall and blonde'?" Brittany asked almost as a second thought.

"Oh, we were giving San and Rachel a hard time about not dating each other last week and Santana said she had it bad for someone 'tall and blonde'." Hiram explained when he heard the question.

"Does everyone think you and Santana are dating?" Brittany asked bluntly.

"I don't know. I've only heard it from a few people." Rachel frowned a little at the annoyance in Brittany's tone.

"The whole Glee club thinks you are on together." Brittany said, now angry as the blonde jumped up and stormed towards the front door.

Rachel said for a moment looking startled before she jumped up and followed the ex-cheerio, calling out to get her to stop. Brittany stopped just outside the front door and glared at Rachel who was shocked to see the usually placid and innocent girl looking so furious.

"Brittany where are you going?" Rachel asked with a small voice.

"Home." Brittany snapped.

"Britt. You know there is nothing between San and I. She is like a sister to me really, I have explained this too you. I don't have romantic feelings for her." Rachel said gently as she looked up at the blonde.

"But everyone keeps talking about you and San like its a thing." Brittany almost sounded whiny.

"I'm beginning to realize you are right about that, but you have to trust me that San and I are just friends." Rachel explained slowly.

"I do! Rachel i'm sorry I don't mean to get upset about it but every time I hear about it I want to slap a unicorn." Brittany sighed heavily.

"Britt, you got to trust me. San and I are family nothing more. She loves you Brittany, you know that." Rachel smiled now.

"I know, I love her too, that's why it hurts to think about her with someone else."

"I understand that. But you must realize that how you are feeling now is how Santana feels every time she sees you with Artie or hears about you and Artie." Rachel explained gently.

Brittany opened her mouth and then closed and Rachel saw tears well up in her eyes. Reaching out Rachel put a comforting hand on Brittany's arm and rubbed it gently while the blonde tried to control herself.

"I don't want to hurt her, but I don't want to hurt Artie either." Brittany said with a shaky voice.

"I know B, but maybe you should stop thinking about Santana and Artie and think about what it is exactly that you want?" Rachel suggested gently.

"Maybe." Brittany sobbed and Rachel pulled the taller girl into her arms and gave her a warm hug.

"There, There B. Just think about what I have said. Now are you still determined to go home?" Rachel asked pulling back from the hug when Brittany's sobs slowed.

"Yes. I did tell Artie I would meet him and I would like to change before I go to Bread sticks." Brittany said wiping her face.

"OK. Well let me grab my keys and I will give you a ride to your place." Rachel said kindly and stepped back in the front door to grab her keys that were hanging by the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, posted this chapter a little late, almost didn't post a chapter tonight. Had a big day with my four week old daughter and then had to go grocery shopping late this evening so it isn't a very long chapter sorry. **

**Again i don't own Glee or its characters =)**

* * *

Quinn was awake and sitting in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee when Rachel returned home half an hour later. She smiled at her dads before she grabbed the juice she had left on the counter and sat down next to Quinn before flashing the blonde a smile.

"Quinn was just telling us a little about herself. You didn't tell us she was one of the Cheerios that used to slushy you and your other friends." Hiram said with a smile on his face showing he wasn't upset with the blonde.

"Do I often mention people by name that are picking on me?" Rachel asked curiously as she took a mouthful of juice.

"Well no, I suppose not." Hiram frowned at being caught.

"Exactly. Are you and daddy doing anything today?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we were thinking about taking your car to Burt's to see if he would repaint your car." LeRoy said as he cooked pancakes.

"Really? Maybe I can get it off and we can save the money for something important." Rachel frowned thinking about her car.

"Are you sure? How will you get it off?" Hiram asked flatly.

"I'm not sure." Rachel frowned deeper.

"I don't have anything to do today, maybe I can hang out and help Rachel. We can try a few things." Quinn offered.

"That's very sweet of you Quinn, isn't it Rachel?" LeRoy beamed at the blonde before looking at his daughter.

"Yes, very. You don't have too though Quinn." Rachel smiled a little at the blonde.

"Are you kidding? I owe you a bunch, I was such a bitch to you for so long and you are nothing but nice to me. Besides if I didn't think I would potentially get expelled I would beat the crap out of those jocks for being such douche bags to you." Quinn spoke passionately.

"I like this one Rachel." Hiram said nodding towards Quinn with approval on his face.

"Me too." Rachel blurted and then blushed sliding off her seat and moving over to LeRoy.

"Really now?" Quinn was obviously grinning but Rachel didn't turn to look at her.

"You're nice." Rachel threw over her shoulder in the hopes Quinn would take the comment as meaning less than it did.

Quinn chuckled to herself and took a mouthful of her coffee before turning to Hiram and talking about the jocks that had been messing with Rachel. Rachel listened while she helped her dad make pancakes and smiled when she heard how angry Quinn sounded.

They were just setting the pancakes on the table and Hiram was making Santana a coffee when said Latina stumbled into the kitchen looking sleepy. Santana took the coffee cup and then leaned into Hiram with her head on his chest and closed her eyes like she was going to go back to sleep.

"Tired honey?" Hiram asked redundantly as he wrapped his arms around her and chuckled.

"This is incredibly early for me on a Sunday" Santana muttered into the mans shirt.

"Yes I know but I am quite impressed that you got yourself out of bed." Hiram said with a smile and kissed the brunette on the forehead as she leaned back a little to sip her coffee.

"I know, I kind of missed Britt's warmth. How long ago did she leave?" Santana asked and then yawned widely.

"Almost an hour ago. Rach gave her a ride home." LeRoy said moving to kiss Santana on the forehead as well.

"Yeah she had a breakfast date with Artie." Santana said a little sadly.

"Sorry S." Quinn spoke quietly when she saw the look on the latinas face.

"Its no big, Q. Brittany made it clear she chose Artie. Good for him right?" Santana tried to sound genuine but fell short.

"That's very gracious of you San." Hiram said warmly.

"I can be pretty awesome like that sometimes." Santana said cheekily and grinned, a complete turn around of emotions.

They all laughed and then sat down to eat breakfast. Santana said she had to leave almost two hours later as she had told her mother she would do some things around the house while her mother was at work. They all bid her farewell and LeRoy and Hiram said that they were going to go out and get some groceries for the week.

Quinn and Rachel then went about looking at some of the cleaning chemicals that the Berry's had and they decided on trying two different ones. Rachel went up stairs and changed into one of her only pairs of jeans and a simple tee-shirt and then went back downstairs.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at Rachel's clothes but didn't say anything as she followed the brunette outside. If Quinn was being honest with herself she found Rachel really attractive in the simple clothes for a change. It gave Rachel a relaxed air about the brunette and Quinn found it appealing to see her like that. Not that Quinn didn't like how Rachel usually dressed, with her sweaters and skirts.

They set about scrubbing at the words and almost an hour later they gave up in frustration when the most they were able to do was make the bold letters slightly less bold. Quinn stood up and tossed her sponge into a foamy bucket beside Rachel causing the water to splash out onto the brunette.

The little brunette made an indignant sound and turned with dripping hair and a wet shirt to glare at a shocked looking Quinn. Quinn didn't stay shocked for long and she was soon leaning against the car for support as she laughed heartily at the bedraggled brunette. Rachel retaliated by picking up the soaking sponge and hitting the blonde in the face with, splattering water all over her.

"Rachel!" Quinn said sharply before bending and picking up the sponge and then looking evilly at the brunette.

"Quinn, don't you dare!" Rachel cried backing up a pace or two.

"You are in for it now Berry." Quinn said in a menacing tone but couldn't fight the smile on her lips.

Rachel gave a little squeal and turned to run but found herself being tackled by the blonde. Rachel rolled over with her momentum and found herself laying on her back with Quinn straddling her hips. Quinn laughed down at the brunette and held the sponge above Rachel's face and indicated she was going to squeeze the water out of it.

Rachel reached up with one hand to grab Quinn's wrist and used her other hand to try and cover her own face like it might help. Quinn laughed again and squeezed the sponge a little dripping a few drops of water onto Rachel's hand causing the smaller girl to squeal a little.

"Quinn please!" Rachel said earnestly and then giggled.

"You started this." Quinn reasoned with a grin at the little girlish giggle.

"Uh, actually you started it." Rachel said seriously.

"That was an accident, besides do you really think you are in the position to argue with me?" Quinn asked seriously with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Point taken. Please let me up?" Rachel asked in her sweetest tone.

"I'll let you up if you admit something." Quinn said after a moment, now very serious.

"What?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Admit that you are a lesbian, strictly." Quinn said challengingly.

"But... ah..." Rachel blushed and finally became very aware of their positions.

"Go on, you cant deny that I had a point last night." Quinn's voice had dropped a little.

"No, I cant." Rachel agreed and her voice broke on the last word.

"So you admit it?" Quinn pressed.

Rachel looked hard at Quinn's eyes trying to figure out why the blonde was being so pushy about the matter but she couldn't see the answers in the strait face above her. With a heaved sigh Rachel nodded her head and then spoke.

"Yes Quinn, I admit it. I'm a lesbian."

"Thank you." Quinn said with a smile and then stood up and reached down, offering her hand to help Rachel up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, welcome to chapter 8. I apologize for any mistakes, running on very little sleep. Reviews always welcome. **

**I don't own Glee or its characters. =)**

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were sitting outside the Berry residence when LeRoy and Hiram got home. The men got out of the car and looked at their daughters car and frowned. Quinn and Rachel both sat quietly and watched the men before they both stood up with seemingly the same idea and went to help the men get the groceries.

"I'll go and call Burt." Hiram said once the four were inside.

"OK. Sorry dad." Rachel said a little sadly.

"What are you sorry for, you didn't paint your car." LeRoy frowned as he started putting groceries away while Quinn and Rachel took them out of the bags.

"No, but maybe if I had done things differently as far as those boys are concerned this might not have happened?" Rachel said a little uncertainly.

"I doubt that Rachel. They are like dogs with bones, once they have it in there grasp they don't stop worrying at it. The only reason they backed off those two times was because of Coach Beiste." Quinn said with a slight scowl.

"Yeah thank you again for getting her that first time, I feel like they were moments away from hitting me." Rachel said with a smile at Quinn.

"Yes well had they laid a finger on you I would have rid them of there genders." Quinn spoke a little savagely and Rachel wondered why Quinn was so upset about the thought of someone touching her.

"Quinn would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" LeRoy asked with a warm smile.

"I would like to Mr. Berry, but I can not. I told my mom I would have dinner with her tonight. She traded shifts with her work so she would be home." Quinn explained with a smile.

"Well she would be welcome as well?" LeRoy suggested.

"Oh, well I appreciate that and excuse me for being blunt but my mother is quite religious and homophobic to boot." Quinn said sadly.

"Oh, well that is unfortunate. Would you join us for dinner sometime this week? I know Hiram and I would like to get to know you better." LeRoy beamed at the thought.

"Of course. Name a day and I will be there." Quinn said returning the smile in full.

"Tomorrow?" Hiram asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"You Betcha." Quinn grinned.

Rachel stood quietly and watched the interaction with a smile. If Rachel was being honest with herself she had thought many times about having Quinn in her house and now that it was happening she couldn't help but feel a comfortable warmth in her chest. Rachel had had feelings for Quinn for months but had, until recently, had no desire to acknowledge them.

"Maybe San will come over too?" LeRoy asked with a hopeful note in his voice.

"I'll text her and ask." Rachel said when she realized LeRoy was talking to her.

Rachel pulled her phone from her pocket and sent the text while Hiram asked Quinn what kind of food she liked to eat. Rachel grimaced but chuckled under her breath when Quinn said she really liked bacon. Rachel was about to make a joke about the blondes enjoyment of bacon when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**Santana:**

**Sure. What's the occasion?**

Rachel frowned a little but smiled anyways and told her dads that San said she would be there for dinner tomorrow night to which both men beamed happily.

**Rachel:**

**Because they love you, and they invited Quinn over tomorrow as well. **

Rachel was just putting her phone back in her pocket when she felt it buzz and laughed at the speed with which Santana had replied when she looked at the name on the screen.

**Santana:**

**Dnnr w/ the crsh. R u exctd?**

Rachel groaned when she saw Santana's terrible text speech but couldn't help the smile on her mouth at the idea that the Latina was super excited.

"What's up?" Quinn asked curiously at the sound of Rachel's groan.

"Text speech." Rachel explained blushing a little when she noticed the subject of the textual conversation watching her.

"How can you stand texting Santana if you hate text speech?" Quinn asked with a chuckle.

**Santana:**

**Answer me Berry.**

Rachel glanced at the text she just received before looking back at Quinn and was about to answer when Hiram spoke.

"Rachel gave Santana a stern talking to about it once and since then San has been quite conscious of it."

"Sounds like something Rachel would do, but I must admit i'm impressed that it worked with Santana at all. Though I guess not completely?" Quinn quirked a questioning eyebrow at Rachel.

"Oh usually she is really good about it, but she seems a little excited and forgot." Rachel said as she made to reply to Santana's text before she got another one.

"Why is she so excited?" Quinn inquired mildly.

"Uh... the dinner invite." Rachel silently cursed herself for stammering.

**Rachel:**

**Nervous perhaps. Quinn is just a friend there's no need to get overtly excited, its not like its a date. **

Quinn didn't say anything but she continued to watch Rachel who she noticed was avoiding looking her in the eye. With a slow grin Quinn turned back to LeRoy and Hiram and spoke to them.

"Thank you for breakfast and letting me stay over last night but I should probably leave, I told mom I would help her cook and I need to pick some things up at the store before we can get started." Quinn glanced at Rachel and saw a slightly disappointed look flash across the brunettes face.

"Of course Quinn you are welcome to come over anytime, you are quite a delight. We will see you tomorrow night." LeRoy said warmly.

"Most certainly. Rachel would you mind giving me a ride, San brought me over last night." Quinn said looking at the brunette.

**Santana: **

**But you wish it was a date.**

"Yeah no problem Quinn." Rachel said before typing a response to Santana.

**Rachel:**

**Maybe but we both know that is never going to happen.**

"Thank you. See you tomorrow Mr. and Mr. Berry." Quinn said with a grin and then followed Rachel who was walking towards the front door.

Rachel put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her keys from beside the door and then reached for the door handle when she saw a hand reach over her shoulder and grabbed the handle. Rachel froze when she felt the warmth of Quinn s body against her back and she held her breath as the blonde turned the handle and slowly opened door.

Quinn knew exactly what she was doing and a small part of her wondered why she was tormenting Rachel. A bigger part of Quinn knew exactly why and enjoyed it very much. Quinn leaned forward so her mouth was a few scant inches from the back of Rachel's neck and spoke quietly.

"Are we going Rachel?"

Rachel started and strode forward the moment the hot breath brushed against the nape of her neck. She strode to the car without looking back at Quinn and missed the chuckle from the blonde. Rachel unlocked her car and then pulled her phone out when it vibrated while she waited on Quinn to catch up.

**Santana:**

**It might. Chin up. Where did she sleep last night by the way?**

The blush that was still on Rachel's face from moments before grew brighter as she read the text and remembered the warm body that was wrapped around her smaller frame that morning. Rachel silently cursed herself when she slid into the drivers side and Quinn sat across from her in the passengers seat.

"Feeling OK Rachel? You look a bit... hot." Quinn said slowly with a strait face.

"I'm fine. Just a second." Rachel said not looking at Quinn.

**Rachel:**

**My bed. I'm not sure she realizes what she is doing to me, but its driving me crazy.**

Rachel pocketed her phone again and then put the key in the ignition before she turned to Quinn and asked a question trying to sound casual.

"So if you would like we can stop at the store on the way to your place?" She felt like she succeeded in sounding normal.

"If you don't mind that would be great." Quinn said beaming.

They drove to the store in comfortable silence and when they pulled up and Rachel turned the car off she pulled her phone from her pocket and climbed out of the car. Walking beside Quinn into the store Rachel read the text message while listening to Quinn talk about what she needed to grab.

"I'm not in a hurry Quinn." Rachel said when Quinn made comment about trying not to take too long.

"OK. Thanks again Rachel." Quinn said with a smile and touched the brunettes arm as they walked along an aisle.

**Santana:**

**What did she do?**

**Rachel: **

**She got changed in front of me last night. She was pressed up against me with her arm around me this morning. Just now at the house she breathed down my neck she was that close to me. Insanity is unsettling. **

Rachel text back and then put her phone away which was lucky because just as she did so she slipped on something that was on the floor and landed on her back with a dazed look on her face. Rachel groaned when she finally felt the impact of her body hitting the floor and she rolled out of the wetness on the floor but couldn't quite bring herself to stand up just yet.

"Rachel, oh my god, are you OK?" Quinn was kneeling beside Rachel with a gentle hand on the Brunettes shoulder.

"A little... winded." Rachel wheezed and tried to push herself up.

"What the hell. Shouldn't there be a wet floor sign up here!" Quinn shouted to no one in particular.

Rachel struggled up onto her knees and reached behind herself to rub her now very bruised feeling back. Rachel's hand was pushed away by Quinn's warm one and she sighed softly when the warm hand began to gently rub the sore spot. At this moment one of the store clerks showed up and looked down at the pair before apologizing profusely.

"Yeah you should be apologizing. She could sue." Quinn snapped at the man.

"Oh. Maybe I should go and get my manager." The clerk said looking panicked

"No. It's OK. I'm not going to sue. Quinn you mind if I go sit in the car while you grab your stuff?" Rachel asked feeling sore and a little too warm from embarrassment and the hand on her back.

"That's fine Rachel. I will be quick. Maybe you will clean this damn water up!" Quinn snapped at the clerk who was standing there not knowing what to do.

Quinn helped Rachel to her feet and then glared at the clerk as the Brunette walked out of the store. The clerk went to a supply closet and got a caution sign and Quinn stormed through the store grabbing a few things. Quinn was upset with what had happened to Rachel and the thought that the brunette was hurting didn't please her at all.

Rachel got to her car and was about to open the door and climb into it when she heard a familiar voice. With a groan she glanced over her shoulder and her suspicions were confirmed. The blonde football player sauntered up to her and looked at her car with a smug look on his face.

"Hey Queer. Nice paint job." The blonde said with a laugh.

"Thanks, I was trying something new." Rachel said opening the car door.

"Rachel!" Quinn called as she walked out of the store with a bag of grocery under her arm.

"You're with Quinn now? You get around don't you dyke." The blonde guy said harshly.

Rachel would have responded but was cut off by an angry Quinn who had just tossed her grocery into the car and walked around to get in the guys face before speaking.

"Are you jealous that she gets more pussy than you?" Quinn asked snidely.

"Like I would ever be jealous of a filthy homo." The blonde guy said getting a little closer to Quinn.

"Get in the car Rachel." Quinn said without looking at the brunette.

"Quinn. Come on lets just go. He isn't worth it." Rachel said touching Quinn s arm trying to get her to back away from the guy.

Quinn didn't move her arm out from under Rachel's hand but she reached out with her other hand and grabbed the front of the jocks shirt before snarling at him and speaking in a deadly quiet voice.

"I swear to god, if you and your stupid friends keep bothering Rachel, I will fold you up so your nose if permanently stuck in your own asshole."

Rachel watched as the guy seemed to become a little nervous and she realized it had a lot to do with Quinn s tone. Quinn spoke quietly and her voice was full of nothing but a calm promise of retaliation. The jock looked like he might say something but Quinn gave him a shove and turned towards Rachel and guided the brunette into the car.

Rachel watched as Quinn ignored the stunned jock and walked around and climbed in the car beside her. Rachel took her keys and put them in the ignition, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. The drive to Quinn s house was a silent one and Rachel pulled into the drive way and looked over at Quinn who didn't move to get out of the car.

"Rachel you need to ignore them. If they approach you just walk away." Quinn said quietly.

"I know I 'should' Quinn but it's hard. Their insults are pretty and ridiculous and they make it too easy." Rachel said after a moment.

"OK, let me put it this way, I _**need **_ you to just walk away from them." Quinn said turning towards Rachel.

"Why?" Rachel asked quietly.

"For my peace of mind. I don't want to see that pretty face get hurt when we are so close to Sectionals." Quinn said with a genuine smile.

Rachel didn't know what to say but even if she did she didn't have the chance to say anything as Quinn got out of the car and grabbed her groceries. Before she closed the back door Quinn smiled again and spoke.

"Just try for me Rachel. I will see you tomorrow. Thanks for the ride."

"See you." Was all Rachel could muster and she sat and watched as Quinn, not looking away until the door closed behind the blonde.

Rachel reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and sent a text to Santana.

**Rachel:**

**Omg. I dnt knw hw 2 tke Qs cmmnts !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry i haven't posted in a couple of days. Been quite busy and my baby hasn't been sleeping very well so i've been exhausted. But here is chapter 9. I hope it is still as good as it started out being. Next chapter i will have the 'dinner' and i think we will find out why Quinn and Finn broke up... again =) **

**Hoping this doesn't disappoint. I don't own Glee just borrowing =) **

* * *

As Rachel was pulling out of Quinn's drive way her phone started to ring, she looked down at the screen and when she saw it was Santana she answered and put it on speaker phone.

"_Rachel you need to calm down, you are using text speech and its freaking me out." Santana's_ said with a laugh.

"Sorry. Seriously though I think I will need to be admitted if Quinn keeps it up. I mean, does she have feelings for me too? Is she just messing with me now she has had me admit that I am a lesbian? She is crossing into personal space and its driving me insane!" Rachel said all this in one breath and then had to take a deep breath to calm herself down.

"_What did she say that set you off this time?" _Santana sounded amused.

"We stopped at the store and that jock was there that painted my car. Quinn got all up in his business and then when we got to her place she said she 'needs' me to just walk away when they harass me. I asked why and she said cause she didn't want my 'pretty face' to get all messed up." Rachel knew she sounded exasperated but she felt like she had a justifiable reason.

"_That's odd. I can see what you are saying. I tried to ask her how she felt about you in a round about way the other day. I didn't want to make it obvious that I was blatantly trying to figure out how much she liked you, but she dodged the questions like a pro. Maybe we need to try something else." _Santana sounded contemplative.

"Yeah but what?" Rachel asked with a sigh.

"_Well we are going to Pucks party this Friday right? We will use the rest of the week to try and figure Quinn out, and if that doesn't work out you should just try to seduce her at the party."_ Santana said seriously.

"Ugh, San, I know i'm like great at everything but everything for me doesn't include seduction. And I don't know if I really want to embarrass myself like that." Rachel was frowning as she pulled into her street.

"_Well i'm sure you could Google the art of seduction Rachel." _Rachel wasn't sure if Santana was joking or not.

"Or how about I just take your attitude at the party and just wing it?" Rachel asked with a scowl.

"_What ever floats your boat Berry. Either way I wont be able to help you with it. But we have the rest of the week and that dinner tomorrow night to figure her out." _Santana pointed out with a laugh.

"Yeah that's true. Anyways I'm home now now and I need to talk to my dads about my car. I will see you tomorrow San." Rachel said when she pulled into her driveway and turned off her car.

"_Alright Chica, I will see you at school." _Santana said warmly.

After saying bye Rachel hung up the phone and went inside to talk to her dads about her car before going up stairs and doing her vocal exercizes and then going over the homework she had done Friday night. For the first time in a while Rachel laid in her bed well into the morning unable to sleep.

The next morning Rachel tiredly dragged herself out of her bed when her alarm went off. She groaned when she realized she had only gotten about 3 hours sleep and then went about her morning ritual. Once done with her exercise and showered Rachel went down stairs and greeted her parents before sitting down and eating quietly.

Rachel had thought about Quinn for pretty much the entire night and so she was unable to sleep. She found herself very conflicted and confused by the blonde. On one hand Rachel was pretty sure Quinn had feelings for her, but on the other hand she had no actual idea if this was true or not and she had spent several hours thinking around in circles only to come to the conclusion that there was no conclusion.

Rachel barely spoke to her dads except to reassure them that she was fine and that she was just a little tired because she hadn't slept well. After a while she decided to just walk to school and so she went upstairs of got her things before saying goodbye to her dads and heading on her way.

Half and hour later Rachel was walking into the front doors of the school, there weren't many people there as it was still rather early in the morning but more and more people turning up as the minutes passed. Rachel went to get locker and was standing there in a bit of a daze trying to remember what class she had first when a warm breath landed on her ear.

"Morning." A distinctly feminine voice spoke.

Rachel startled a little and turned towards the voice to see a girl who looked familiar but whose name she couldn't remember standing beside her. The girl was tall with mouse brown hair that was cut just above her shoulders. She had deep blue eyes and rather sharp features accentuated by thin lips.

"Hello...?" Rachel knew she looked as confused as she sounded.

"I'm Tiffany. We don't have any classes together so don't feel bad for not knowing who I am." The girl spoke with a flirty smile.

"I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you." Rachel said after a moment and she realized she hadn't responded.

"I know who you are. I heard about you, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?" Tiffany asked hopefully, she hadn't noticed the blonde standing behind her.

"Oh... Um... What... what makes you think i'm gay?" Rachel asked, also not noticing the silent ex-cheerio.

"Oh, its a rumor going around." Tiffany said not embarrassed at all.

"Then you must have heard the rumors that she is seeing someone. Doesn't seem like the right thing to do, to poach someone elses girlfriend." Quinn spoke up startling both girls.

"What... Oh...I... Quinn, how are you?" Tiffany stammered as she turned to face the blonde.

"I would be better if you left now." Quinn said a little harshly.

"Oh...Sure, but Rachel never answered me..." Tiffany didn't seem as sure of herself as she had a few moments before.

"Oh, well its like Quinn said, i'm seeing someone already." Rachel said feeling a little sorry for the girl.

"Oh, OK. Well nice meeting you." Tiffany walked away without a backwards glance and Rachel frowned.

"You look a little dazed Rachel." Quinn said stepping a little close to the brunette.

"Yeah... How are you today Quinn?" Rachel said trying to refocus.

"Better now. You look tired." Quinn pointed out inching closer to the brunette.

"Yes... I didn't sleep well." Rachel hadn't noticed how close Quinn was until she felt the warmth coming off the of the blonde on her arm.

"Something on your mind?" Was Quinn's voice lower or had Rachel just imagined it dropping?

"Yeah. Are you still coming to dinner tonight?" Rachel asked without really answering Quinn's question.

"Most certainly." Quinn's voice had definitely dropped and Rachel looked into the hazel eyes for the first time.

"That's great." Rachel's voice cracked and she cursed herself internally.

Quinn moved impossibly close to Rachel, there was hardly an inch separating them and Rachel found herself rooted to the ground unable to even lean away from the blonde. Quinn leaned in a little more and Rachel wondered briefly if the blonde was going to kiss her before a devilish glint appeared in the hazel eyes and Quinn spoke.

"Yep. See you later Rach." The blondes voice was decidedly husky but as she spoke she stepped past Rachel and walked away leaving the flustered brunette to stare after her in shock.

Quinn was grinning to herself the whole way to her locker. Toying with Rachel was incredibly amusing but where as she had started to do so for the fun of it she had recently found herself more and more attracted to the little brunette. Still, Quinn enjoyed messing with Rachel and she decided that the brunette was amazing adorable when she was flustered.

Rachel was still staring after Quinn when a hand touched her arm and she gave a small cry and turned around to see an amused looking Santana smiling at her. Rachel sighed and wrapped her arms around Santana getting the hug she had wanted all morning. Santana returned the sisterly embrace and it soothed Rachel immensely.

"Was that Quinn I just saw walking away from you?" Santana asked into Rachel's hair.

"Yes. She has to be messing with me on purpose. There is no way she could be that naïve." Rachel muttered.

Santana was about to reply and Rachel was about to pull away from the embrace when a grape slushy came out of nowhere and covered both girls. Rachel gave a startled shout and Santana gasped and turned towards the assailants.

"What the hell?!" Santana asked angrily looking at the partial football team that stood before them.

"You queers looked like you could use a little cooling off." The short football player said as he dropped the empty slushy cup.

"You are a dead man!" Santana cried out and lunged at the guy only to find herself held back by Rachel who had wrapped her arm around the Latina's waist.

"Santana just ignore it. Come on we need to go get cleaned off before classes start." Rachel tugged the resisting Latina away from the jocks that were leering at them.

After a moment of struggling against Rachel, Santana relented and followed the brunette into the bathroom where they cleaned up. Santana was spouting threats about doing some serious harm to the football teams genitals if she got the chance and Rachel was agreeing just to make the Latina feel better about the situation.

Once cleaned up the two went there separate ways and hardly made it to there respective classes before the final bell sounded and they had to take there seats. The rest of the day was mostly uneventful and Rachel went to Glee practice feeling only slightly more awake than she had during the day. They sang a few songs and talked about the upcoming Sectionals before Mr. Shue dismissed them all.

Rachel was walking out of the building when she was approached by Brittany who looked, Rachel decided, quite angry. Rachel sighed inwardly feeling like she knew what was about to come.

"Hey Britt." Rachel said with a smile.

"Hello Rachel. I saw you hugging Santana today..." Brittany sounded the most Standoffish Rachel had ever heard her sound.

"Yes. I was feeling quite down. Please Britt don't assume it means anything. I told you San is like a sister to me that is all." Rachel said earnestly even though she felt far to tired to be having this conversation... again.

"I cant help how I feel when I see you two." Brittany snapped looking irritated.

"Of course not. But I don't like Santana like that, I like someone else." Rachel said with a smile.

Rachel didn't exactly want to tell Brittany she had feelings for one Quinn Fabray but she realized it as probably the only way to get Brittany to understand that things were purely platonic between her and Santana.

"Really?" Brittany asked already looking considerably less upset.

"Promise me you wont tell anyone but Santana?" Rachel asked a little nervously.

"I promise." Brittany said instantly.

"I like Quinn." Rachel blurted out completely unaware that said ex-cheerio was standing around the corner with a huge grin on her face just out of sight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, this one is just a short chapter, getting the dinner out of the way. I would have written more but i had a bad night with the baby and i really just need to sleep while i can get it. I will hopefully update again tomorrow with a longer chapter. =)**

**I don't own Glee. **

* * *

Rachel was at home setting the dining room table after her dads insisted it was a, at least some what, special occasion when the door bell rang. Hiram called that he would get the door and Rachel put the finishing touches on the table.

"Oh she wont miss it Mr Berry I promise. My mom likes the odd glass of scotch over wine." Quinn Fabray spoke as she walked into the dining room behind Hiram Berry.

"Well alright Quinn, thank you. If she notices and wants it replaced just let us know." Hiram said setting the bottle of wine on the table.

"Of course but it wont be an issue. Hey Rachel." Quinn greeted Rachel who was standing by the table.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel smiled warmly.

"Well I will leave you girls too it. I'm sure San will be here soon and we can all get seated." Hiram said with a smile and he walked out of the dining room.

"So how was the rest of your day today Rachel?" Quinn asked stepping closer to Rachel.

Something in Quinn's eyes made Rachel more than a little nervous and she found herself stepping a little as Quinn got closer to her. Rachel opened her mouth to respond but Quinn stepped right up to her into her personal space.

"Well?" Quinn prompted in a low voice.

"I... It was fine." Rachel stammered and tried to step back again until she felt the wall of the dining room behind her.

"I heard you talking to Brittany." Rachel's stomach dropped at Quinn's statement.

"You... you did?" Rachel asked with a bright blush on her face.

"Yes. I must say I was a little surprised by the admission." Quinn was inches away from Rachel now.

Rachel opened and closed her mouth a few times before she finally found herself able to respond but before she could she heard Santana call through the house.

"Bitches, where you at?" Quinn stepped back and Rachel took the opportunity to put some much needed space between herself and the blonde.

"Dining room, San." Rachel called in a rather high pitched voice that made Quinn chuckle.

"You OK Rach? You sound a little weird." Santana said walking into the dining room.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go and get the dads." Rachel practically ran out of the room.

When Rachel was out of sight of the ex-cheerio's she leaned against the nearest wall and took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. She was still standing there breathing a minute later when her dads walked in and noticed her.

"Alright Rachel?" LeRoy asked curiously.

"Fine. Just a little warm." Rachel shook her head and stood up strait with a smile.

"Well if you say so. We did hear San right?" Hiram asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, I was just on my way to let you know. Her and Quinn are in the dining room." Rachel explained as she started towards the kitchen again.

"OK good. Help us out will you?" LeRoy asked as he stepped up beside Rachel now in the kitchen.

Rachel picked up the indicated dish and waited for her parents to get their respective dishes before walking back into the dining room. Quinn and Santana seemed to be talking quietly when they got back in there and Rachel tried to look anywhere but at the satin dress wearing blonde.

After a few moments of sorting out eating arrangements, with Hiram at the head of the table, Santana to his left and LeRoy to his right and Quinn across from Rachel they settled down and began eating. Hiram was the first to initiate conversation by asking the girls how there days at school was.

Rachel sat staring at her food while she pushed it around her plate as she listened to the conversation. She was jolted out of her thoughts by a warm foot that was suddenly rubbing against her leg.

"Rachel are you OK?" Hiram asked curiously when he noticed his daughter flinch rather violently.

"What?.. Oh, i'm fine dad." Rachel blushed a little so she turned away and looked directly at Quinn, giving what she hoped was a serious glare.

"So Quinn, how come you are Finn split up?" Santana asked when conversation slowed.

"Oh, well to be honest we broke up because Rachel came up in conversation a little too often." Quinn said looking strait at said brunette.

"Oh?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I thought Finn broke up with you Rachel?" LeRoy asked with a frown.

"He did." Rachel stated flatly.

"Well that is unfortunate Quinn." Hiram said after a moment.

"It's OK Sir, I cant say I am very upset about it." Quinn smiled warmly at the man.

The conversation seemed to stall out again and finally Quinn said she should probably be leaving soon as her mother didn't like her being out too late on a school night. Hiram offered Quinn a ride home but Quinn explained that she had driven herself over this time.

"I'll so you tomorrow Santana. It was a great dinner Mr. Berry, thank you very much." Quinn said as she stood up.

"You are quite welcome Quinn. We will have to do this again some time." LeRoy said smiling brightly.

"Indeed we should. Bye Rachel. Mr. Berry." Quinn said giving Rachel a rather heated look before turning to Hiram and then walking out.

Once Rachel heard the front door open and then close she dropped her head on the dining room table with a loud thud that caused the other occupants to look over at her with raised eyebrows.

"Rach?" Santana inquired curiously.

"She cannot come to dinner again." Rachel said with her eyes closed.

"What? Why not? I thought Quinn was your friend." Hiram was honestly confused.

When Rachel didn't seem like she was going to respond Santana shifted in her seat a little and looked at the men before speaking.

"Rachel has feelings for Quinn and Quinn has seemingly intentionally been pushing Rachel's buttons." Santana explained.

"And she knows I have feelings for her. She heard me tell Britt today after school." Rachel sounded dejected.

"Well isn't that a good thing, that she knows I mean?" LeRoy asked confused.

"Yes and no. Yes because it hasn't seemed to scare her off and no because she is still pushing my boundaries and I don't want to be some little torture victim for her." Rachel said sitting up and looking angry all of the sudden.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry i haven't updated in a while. Things have been a bit hectic with the baby and it being Christmas and we are planning to move to Australia (from America) in April so i have been trying to organize documents and what not for that and just havent been able to find time to write. But seeing as its Christmas i thought why the hell not! **

**I don't own Glee... =)**

* * *

"What are you going to do Rachel?" Santana asked as the two girls walked to school.

"I don't know. Avoid her." Rachel was still a little steamed from the night before.

"OK but what if she seeks you out?" Santana inquired reasonably.

"Well... god, I don't know San. Slap her? That's what I feel like doing though I would hate to hurt that face of hers..." Rachel trailed off.

"You are pathetic Berry. Show no fear." Santana said with a laugh.

"I'm not scared, i'm intimidated by the situation. Completely different." Rachel stated a little haughtily

"There's the diva I know and love." Santana looped her arm over Rachel's shoulders as she laughed affectionately.

"Yeah yeah." Rachel pouted as they reached the school parking lot.

Rachel and Santana were still talking as they approached the main entrance to the school and only stopped when Coach Beiste fell into step beside them. Both girls looked over and smiled and the woman before Santana asked why she was walking with them.

"Two reasons, first you both seem quite nice and second I have heard some of my football players have been giving you are hard time." Beiste explained kindly.

"Rachel mostly, they spray painted her car on Friday." Santana sounded angry.

"They did what? On school grounds?" Beiste asked immediately.

"No, I was at the store and two of the boys found my car." Rachel explained while throwing an annoyed look at Santana.

"That's a shame. If it didn't happen here there isn't much I can do about it. They belittle you because of your sexuality right?" Beiste sounded sympathetic.

"Yeah. They assume Rachel and I are lesbians." Santana was definitely angry.

"Are either of you open about it?" Beiste frowned.

"You make it sound like you think we are lesbians Coach Beiste." Rachel said with a strait face and humor in her eyes.

"I... uh..." Beiste clearly didn't know how to respond.

"Don't sweat it Coach. We are, just not together. The team saw that I was wearing some of Rachel's clothes last week and just jumped to conclusions I suppose." Santana sounded amused and then deflated.

"Idiot teenage boys. I will talk to them but I can really discipline them unless I catch them doing something on school grounds or you come to Figgins and I about it when it happens." Coach Beiste said dejectedly.

"Thanks anyways Coach. It will be OK." Rachel said kindly.

The coach smiled at them and then went into the teachers lounge while the two teens walked to their respective lockers. Rachel got her books and headed off to her first class and Santana did the same. The day seemed to go smoothly until the end when it came time for Glee club and Rachel was ambushed by one Quinn Fabray by the brunettes locker.

Rachel found herself backed up against her locker and looking up into the taller blondes hazel eyes. Quinn was grinning which Rachel struggled to find aggravating instead of attractive.

"Quinn do you mind?" Rachel asked in a firm voice.

"Not really. Do you?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes I do. Will you back up off of me please." Rachel's voice got harder.

"Well don't you have an attitude today. Whats the matter Berry? Growing a spine?" Quinn was amused.

At this Rachel found herself reacting and she shoved off the lockers forcing herself up against Quinn and when the blonde seemed a little stunned she twisted enough to turn Quinn and force the blonde up against the lockers where Rachel had been seconds before.

"I believe I am Quinn. I wont let you toy with me like this. I consider you a friend but if you continue to do what you are doing I will work very hard at avoiding you as if you had the plague." Rachel said firmly as could while trying to ignore the fact that her smaller body was still leaning against Quinn's taller frame.

Quinn didn't say anything she simply stood there looking a little dazed with her mouth slightly open and Rachel found her eyes dropping to the lips. Without waiting for a response from the blonde Rachel pulled away and stormed off to Glee club before she did something she would regret, like kiss Quinn Fabray.

Quinn on the other hand turned her head and watched the brunette walk away before smiling slowly. The smile morphed into a full grin when Quinn fully registered what had happened. The blonde had wanted this kind of response from Rachel the whole time. To see Rachel take a stand for herself was greatly appealing to the blonde.

Quinn was happy that Rachel had stood up for herself and she found that she could no longer deny her feelings for the brunette. Quinn Fabray was in love with Rachel Berry and had been for a few months now. Quinn admitted this to herself and found her smile widening as she pushed off the lockers and headed towards the choir room.

Quinn enjoyed pushing Rachel the way she had been this past week and she decided she would continue to do so until Rachel made a move, which the blonde was sure would happen. Quinn could admit she was in love with the brunette but she couldn't bring herself to make the first move.

Rachel stormed into the choir room and took her usual seat and sat there pouting the entire time. She sent Quinn a glare when the blonde entered the room and then remained sitting with her eyes forward until the end of the session when they all stood up to leave.

"Jew-Berry, you coming to my party on Friday?" Noah Puckerman was suddenly next to Rachel out in the corridor with his arm around her shoulders.

"I think so. Santana was saying something about it last night." Rachel said offhandedly as she subtly watched a tall blonde walking a few yards a head of her.

"Awesome! That makes everyone in glee, it should be a fun time." Puck said excitedly.

"That's great Puck. Hey do you know why exactly Quinn and Finn broke up?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh yeah... Finn said that Quinn wouldn't quit talking about you. I guess she was still threatened or jealous or something." Puck said nonchalantly as they walked out of the school.

"Really... interesting." Rachel said quietly as she watched said blonde get into her car.

"It is? You thinking about getting back with Finn-Man?" Puck asked curiously.

"What? No, that ship has well and truly sailed." Rachel laughed at the idea.

Rachel said bye to a slightly confused Puck and walked home as she thought about this new information. The rest of the week went by smoothly with only three slushies being tossed at her and the football team seeming too busy with practices to have time to make anything other than passing comments.

Finally Friday afternoon rolled around and Rachel, Santana and Brittany were all walking to the brunettes home after school talking about the party in a few hours.

"I cant believe the dads are so easy about you going to parties Rachel." Santana said as they neared the home.

"Well they trust me not to get drunk have sex and get pregnant I guess." Rachel said with a laugh and a shrug.

"My parents wouldn't let me go to parties." Brittany pouted.

"Where do they think you are going to be tonight Britt?" Rachel asked curiously as she got her keys in the door and unlocked it.

"My place. My mom would rather I not go to parties but lets me make my own choices." Santana said stepping into the house, followed by Brittany and Rachel.

"That's pretty cool of your mom San. Are you going to come out to her any time soon?" Rachel asked as the thought popped into her head.

"I hadn't intended too." Santana said over her should as she went into the kitchen.

"Hello girls. Brittany how lovely to see you again." LeRoy said as he turned and saw the girls walking into the kitchen.

"Hello Mr. Berry." Brittany smiled warmly.

"Are you girls going to be getting ready for the party here?" Hiram asked as he walked in from the lounge.

"Yeah we thought we would have dinner here and then go over to Puckermans afterward." Rachel explained as she and Santana hugged and kissed both men.

"Lovely, i'm glad I didn't just assume and cut this portion in half then." LeRoy said genuinely pleased.

The girls stood and talked to the two men about there days for a few more minutes before going upstairs to Rachel's room were they all got changed and started doing there hair and putting on small amounts of make up before going back down stairs two hours later and eating with the men.

"Now remember Rachel. If you are going to drink, call us and we will come and pick you up." Hiram said as he and LeRoy walked the three girls to the front door.

"Yes dad, I know better than to drive when I've been drinking. Besides I don't think I will drink very much if at all." Rachel explained as they stood at the door.

"OK. Well have fun girls." Hiram said and they all said bye and got into Rachel's newly painted car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok here's 12. Sorry again for taking so long with the last update. I will try to get back on track with it and at least attempt to update every couple of days time allowing. Just want to say thank you for the reviews and wishing me luck with my move to Australia in a few months i much appreciate it all. **

**I don't own Glee =) **

* * *

So far the party was not that exciting to Rachel, she sat on the couch and listened to Kurt and Mercedes and Tina have a drunken conversation about Mike and Sam. Santana, Puck, Finn, Arty and Brittany were over by Pucks pool table talking and trying to play a fair game of pool in their drunken stupor.

Quinn was yet to show up and Rachel tried to refrain from glancing at the door every 90 seconds. It was one of those times where she was making a conscious effort not to look when Quinn finally walked in. It was Santana calling out to the blonde that alerted Rachel and her head snapped up and she looked over at Quinn to see the blonde was looking at her.

Quinn looked away first and she walked over to Santana and took the drink that the Latina offered to her. Rachel continued to watch her for a moment before turning back to the conversation she was being dragged into.

It was almost an hour later and Rachel was sitting on the couch by herself holding a still rather full cup of beer and watching the group of teenagers playing a drunken game of Twister. It was about 5 minutes into the game that Rachel noticed Quinn wasn't in the group and she frowned and looked around.

It was this time that a warm breath hit her ear and cheek and a soft voice sounded beside her.

"Not drinking tonight Rachel?" Quinn asked in a low voice as she leaned over the back of the couch and spoke into the brunettes ear

"No i'm not exactly feeling it." Rachel replied a little stiffly.

"Why not?" Quinn stood up and simply vaulted over the back of the couch landing lightly beside Rachel.

"I don't know. After that party at my place I feel like I should probably not get inebriated... ever again." Rachel said ruefully.

"God tell me about it. The following few days was far worse than the party itself though." Quinn laughed at the memory.

"You are not wrong. I think that was the biggest mistake of my life to date." Rachel finally turned to look at the blonde.

"I wish I could say the same." Quinn said a little less merrily.

"Oh? What was the biggest?" Rachel inquired seriously.

"Debatable. You and Beth are high on the list." Quinn was honest, Rachel could see it in the sadness of the hazel eyes.

"Well I don't know if I want to touch on my being on the list but Beth... Do you mean having her? Or Giving her up?" Rachel turned on the couch to face Quinn.

"Both? I don't know. She obviously wasn't planned but thinking about that cute little baby makes it hard to think of her as a mistake. I do regret giving her up, but I also think it was for the best. I'm just a kid myself, I couldn't have given her the life she deserves." Quinn spoke slowly as if she had to think about her answer as she spoke.

"It must have been hard for you but I very much respect you Quinn, for the decisions you made." Rachel smiled warmly.

"Oh? Most people would think i'm selfish for giving Beth up for adoption." Quinn pointed out bluntly.

"Yes, most people don't get it. In the end you didn't give her up for your benefit, you gave her up for hers. Also most girls your age would have aborted." Rachel reached out and put her hand over the blondes own hand on the couch between them.

"Why are you my friend Rachel?" Quinn asked as she stared at the hands on the couch.

Rachel stared at Quinn for a long moment. Realistically Rachel had asked herself the same question many times in the past year. Quinn hadn't ever really been kind to Rachel until recently but Rachel's developing crush, one that she tried hard to ignore for months, made it hard for the brunette to continue to dislike the blonde.

"Why not?" Rachel countered the question not really knowing how to answer.

"Because I was a super bitch to you for years. I treated you like crap and you had never even done anything to me." Quinn frowned up at Rachel.

"Well yes you did... I don't know. I just like you Quinn. I think you are a good person." Rachel explained honestly.

"You are too good. Can I ask you a question you aren't going to like, and probably wont want to answer?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Uh... I guess so..." Rachel replied slowly.

"Why do you like me? I mean like _like_ me?" Quinn paused briefly before answering.

"Quinn..." Rachel pulled her hand back as she sighed the name in exasperation.

"OK, Too deep. Let me rephrase. When did you start to like me like that?" Quinn asked imploringly.

"Ah jees Quinn. Honestly? Shortly before I found out you was pregnant was when I started to notice you like that." Rachel blushed deeply.

"Really? Why?" Quinn seemed to perk up a little.

"Quinn, really? Why are you not completely disturbed by the fact that I have a crush on you?" Rachel asked with a scowl.

"It's flattering and intriguing because I was a super bitch to you." Quinn answered promptly.

"Quinn! Come play with us! We are playing spin the bottle!" Puckerman yelled from his position on the twister mat.

"No thanks Puck. I will referee though!" Quinn answered as she got up off the couch and smiled down at Rachel.

"I would like to know one day what it is you see in me. But I wont push... this time." Quinn said to the brunette.

Rachel simply nodded and watched as Quinn walked over to the others before she stood up and walked outside, deciding she needed some fresh air after her conversation with Quinn. Rachel stood outside in the cool air in the dark and took a mouthful of her beer before tipping it out and setting the cup down.

"Rachel!" Santana called out groggily through the bathroom door.

Rachel opened the bathroom door and almost fell over when Santana rushed into the bathroom and promptly began to use the toilet. Rachel glanced at the other girl for a moment before rolling her eyes and then going back to brushing her teeth.

"You know there are other bathrooms in the house right." Rachel asked around her toothbrush.

"You know I was seconds away from wetting myself right." Santana said haughtily.

"Want some water?" Rachel asked as she rinsed her mouth.

"Yes please." Santana said standing up and pulling her pants back up.

Rachel handed Santana the glass of water and followed the Latina back out into the bedroom where they sat on the bed in silence while Santana drank the water.

"So what were you and Quinn talking about on the couch last night?" Santana asked finally.

"Me and Quinn." Rachel answered honestly.

"Yeah what were you talking about." Santana asked again.

"No silly, I meant we were talking about Quinn and myself." Rachel chuckled.

"What about exactly?" Santana asked with a frown.

"Mistakes and she wanted to know when and why I started liking her." Rachel frowned a little.

"Damn that was deep then. She never did say why she wasn't drinking. Maybe she is pregnant again." Santana said after a moment.

"I doubt it and lets not talk about that, you know how rumors get started." Rachel said with a little scowl.

"Jealous of the idea that it could be possible Berry?" Santana asked feeling a little affronted by the scowl on her friends face.

"Not at all, I found Quinn to be quite attractive when she was pregnant." Rachel said without thinking.

"Oh my god! That was it wasn't it! That's when you developed your crush, when you found out she was pregnant." Santana said excitedly.

"No... That was just what confirmed it. Please don't say anything to anyone about this... ever." Rachel said blushing.

"Cross my heart you weirdo." Santana said laughing.

"Why is that weird?" Rachel was offended.

"Cause you are a teenager. You aren't supposed to find a woman attractive in the motherly state until you are older, and its your kid." Santana was still laughing.

"I'm sure I would find her more than attractive if it was my child and i'm not sure I agree with your theory about exactly when I should find a pregnant woman attractive." Rachel was scowling and she got up and went over to find herself some clean clothes.

"Aw Rach, don't get mad at me. I think its cute, though I did not realize you had it this bad for Q." Santana said getting up and hugging Rachel from behind.

"I wish I didn't like her at all. Its kills me to have to so close to me sometimes and yet feel like she is completely out of reach." Rachel sighed heavily.

"Why does it kill you? It's just a crush." Santana asked seriously.

"It's not just a crush San... I think i'm in love with her." Rachel said quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey... So i know its been a while... i will admit when i started this story i had more time. Since having the baby, planning the move and going back to work i realized i have very little time to do anything other than eat and sleep. But i decided that since i had time today that i would update my stories. Sorry it has just taken so long.**

**I dont own Glee. =) R&R**

* * *

Rachel slowly turned and looked at Santana a little sadly before sighing at the stunned look on the Latina's face.

"See... that is why it bothers me so much that she torments me. I want so much more from her, not just physically but emotionally and I do not think she will ever feel the same way." Rachel tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Aw Rach... Talk to her about it? She knows you like her now so just tell her to back off because she is hurting you." Santana said hugging the smaller brunette again.

"I cant, I think that would hurt me. I know I cant have her but I don't want her to stop acting the way she does with me. Love sucks." Rachel said dejectedly.

"No, unrequited love sucks, trust me I know." Santana said sourly.

"We are a pair aren't we." Rachel said flatly as she sat down on her bed again.

"Yeah. Let's just not think about it for now. Whats your plan for the day?" Santana asked laying back on the bed.

"Don't know. Haven't really thought about it. I don't have any plans." Rachel shrugged as she laid back beside her best friend.

"OK. I vote we stay in our pajamas all day and eat fattening snacks and watch movies!" Santana said a little loudly and then rubbed her aching head.

"Alright. How about you go get some pain relievers and pick some movies or netflix or Amazon and I will change and go and get some better snacks before coming back and getting back in my pajamas?" Rachel suggested sitting up.

"Sounds like a plan!" Santana said standing up a little quickly and then wobbling a little.

"Easy there." Rachel chuckled as she stood up and steadied her friend.

Santana groaned and then went off to get some medicine while Rachel hanged into some jeans and pulled Santana's hoodie on before grabbing up her keys and heading down stairs. She slipped her shoes on and went out to her car and left for the store.

Rachel wasn't in the store long so when she got out to her car she couldn't understand how it could possibly look the way it did. The newly painted car had deep scratches up the side of it and was covered in toilet paper and eggs. Scowling Rachel looked around as an SUV drove past and she saw the laughing faces of some McKinley High football players.

With a scream of outrage Rachel opened the car and tossed her bag or groceries in it before getting in it herself. She turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking lot quickly. Looking back she would realize she had driven rather recklessly to get home but she was far too steamed to care. She pulled up behind a familiar car that was in her drive way and after grabbing the bag of goods she climbed out of the car slamming the door behind her.

Upon entering the house she slammed the front door as well and stormed into the kitchen where her dads, Santana and one Quinn Fabray were standing talking. Quinn was the first one to look up at Rachel and she frowned seeing the furious look on the small brunettes face.

"Rachel? What happened?" Quinn asked with concern.

"Those sons of bitches have done it again, only this time they egged and TP'd my car and scratched the sides." Rachel was still furious as she answered.

"You know for sure it was the team?" Santana asked scowling.

"Yes. They drove past me, all laughing." Rachel practically snarled.

"Either they are always conveniently in the right place at the right time... or they are watching you." Quinn pondered out loud.

"Who knows." Rachel said with a heavy sigh.

"I hope it's luck on their part. Rachel i'm borrowing your car." Quinn said tossing her keys on the counter and grabbing the keys Rachel still held.

Before Rachel could protest at all Quinn was already out the front door. Rachel frowned and shook her hear before turning back to her dads and Santana and explaining how she had found her car. After almost an hour the small group decided that they couldn't do anything about it while Quinn had the car so they went into the lounge and decided to watch a movie or two.

Quinn pulled up outside Puck's house and climbed out of Rachel's car and walked up to the house. She knocked on the door and when she didn't get an answer she knocked louder. After almost a minute Noah Puckerman opened the door and squinted as the sunlight shone in his face.

"Quinn?" Puck asked as he tried to see past the sun.

"Puckerman I need to talk to you." Quinn said as she pushed past the guy and into the house.

"What is it Quinn?" Puck asked after he closed the door.

"Do you know if the football team is watching Rachel? They messed up her car again today and she was only out of it for like 10 minutes." Quinn said seriously.

"By the sounds of it they must be, I mean unless they were just lucky enough to be in the right place at the right time." Puck answered with a frown.

"I will kick there asses." Quinn said aggressively.

"Why do you care so much?" Puck asked curiously.

"Because, she is my friend." Quinn answered like it was obvious.

"Of course, but its more than that isn't it?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"What? No." Quinn answered too quickly and she knew it.

"Cut the crap Fabray. I'm surprised really, not that you're into a girl... but that that girl is Rachel Berry. Crazy." Puck said with a laugh.

"Yeah well, they are messing with my girl and I will hurt them." Quinn said seriously again.

"You shouldn't tangle with those guys Quinn, they are not nice people. I have heard them talking about Rachel and some of the things they said... Let me handle it." Puck said seriously when he saw the angry expression of the blonde.

"They keep messing with her Puck. I hate it, they need to leave her alone." Quinn said with a sigh as she sat down.

"You mess with her. Don't think I haven't notice the things you do to her." Puck pointed out with a frown.

"That's different." Quinn said after a moments hesitation.

"How?" Puck asked incredulously.

"Because, I wasn't hurting her or messing with her things, I was just trying to figure out." Quinn said abruptly.

"Figure what out?" Puck questioned.

"Figure out if she had feelings for me the way I do for her." Quinn said with a sigh.

"And now you know she does, what now?" Puck asked leaning back and staring at the blonde.

"I don't know. I want to ask her out but its... its kind of scarey." Quinn admitted honestly.

"Why is it?" Puck asked but really he knew the answer.

"Because its Rachel Berry." Quinn said with a heaved sigh.


End file.
